Anxiety
by Faicentt
Summary: "Kau pernah mendengar kalau persahabatan dan cinta itu beda tipis?" / "Kau tahu, sifatmu itulah yang seakan membuat dinding pembatas hubungan kita." / "Bila kau merasa bimbang, ikuti hatimu. Karena kata hatimu lah yang akan membimbingmu, bukan ketakutanmu…" Last chapter Updated! KakaIru's love story. R & R if you don't mind
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Author : Faicentt_

_Pair : Iruka Umino – Kakashi Hatake_

_Rating : T - sejalan perkembangan mungkin menuju M  
_

_Warning : OOC, OC, Boys Love, oddity, Typo(s) maybe, no lemon, etc_

_Hei..hei.. Fai kembali. Ini fic kedua saya, main pair disini masih seputar kisah Iruka sang lumba-lumba manis dan Kakashi (saya tidak pernah bisa berhenti berkhayal tentang mereka hahaha). Big thanks buat minna-san yang sudah me-review fic saya sebelumnya, dan juga buat Nee-chan (yang mengaku mual membaca fic saya),sometimes I make you feel dizzy, but I like it XP_

_Saya ingatkan : __**Don't Like Don't Read**__, okay? Silahkan klik tombol back jika mendapati gejala-gejala bosan, jenuh, mual, sakit kepala, dan kawan-kawannya. Saya mempersilahkan bagi yang ingin memberikan kritik dan saran,atau bahkan flame, dengan bersedia memberikan review._

_**Faicent, Proudly Present…**_

**ANXIETY**

Udara dingin memasuki kamar bernuansa cokelat dan putih, membelai lembut pemuda dengan rambut kecokelatan, membuat helaian halus itu melambai-lambai. Pemuda itu tampak sibuk merapikan rambut sebahu dan mengikatnya, kemudian merapatkan yukata yang melekat ditubuh rampingnya. Diliriknya sekilas jam yang menggantung dikamarnya, jarum pendek masih menunjukkan pukul enam sore.

Tok..tok..tok..

Segera saja ia menoleh kearah pintu. Dengan gerakan terburu, dilangkahkannya sepasang kaki jenjang, beranjak dari _tatami_ tempatnya duduk semula. Ia sedikit menggeser shouji yang semula tertutup rapat dan seulas senyum terlihat diwajahnya saat mengetahui siapa yang mengetuk.

"Sumimasen, Iruka-san. Maaf saya mengganggu, tapi Hatake-sama memanggil anda sekarang." Terdengar suara lembut yang menyapa telinga Iruka.

Iruka menatap wajah datar yang sedikit angkuh milik gadis di hadapannya. Entah kenapa gadis ini kerap menunjukkan wajah datarnya kepada Iruka. Tak suka, huh?

'_Dari dulu sampai sekarang ia tetap tidak bersahabat,' _pikir Iruka dalam hati. "Terima kasih, Konan-san. Setelah ini aku akan segera kesana." Sedikit membungkukkan badan, Konan balas tersenyum tipis lalu melangkah meninggalkan Iruka.

Iruka menghela napas. Refleks, ia merapikan kembali yukatanya dan bergegas menemui sang Tuan. Sesampainya didepan ruang yang dituju, ia mengetuk pelan shouji yang ada didepannya.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara berat nan tegas mempersilahkan.

Iruka menggeser shouji perlahan, menutupnya, lalu membungkukkan badan sejenak. "Saya dengar dari Konan-san bahwa Oji-sama memanggil saya."

Sang Hatake tersenyum. Ia menatap pemuda manis dihadapannya. Pemuda yang sudah lima tahun ikut tinggal bersama di kediamannya. "Aku mau meminta tolong padamu, Iruka. Bolehkan?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu balas tersenyum. "Tentu Ji-sama."

Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. "Aku akan pergi, ke Paris. Ada pertemuan dengan rekan bisnis disana. Mungkin akan memakan waktu lama, mengingat ada sedikit yang harus diselesaikan disana." Kembali ia menatap Iruka. "Bisakah aku titip Kakashi padamu? Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana tabiatnya. Begitu aku tidak ada, ia bertingkah tak ubahnya kucing liar."

Mau tak mau Iruka tersenyum. Membayangkan sahabatnya bertingkah seperti kucing liar. Yah memang, Iruka dan Kakashi sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Dulu mereka sahabat dekat. Dulu baik Iruka maupun Kakashi sering saling mengunjungi. Dulu… Eh, dulu? Iruka terhenyak. Tanpa ia sadari, raut wajahnya berubah drastis. Sendu. Muram.

Menyadari perubahan pada raut wajah Iruka, Sakumo sedikit menaikkan alisnya. "Kau tak apa, Iruka?"

Iruka sedikit tersadar dari pemikirannya. Kembali ia memasang senyum manisnya untuk sang Tuan. "Saya baik-baik saja Oji-sama. Maaf tadi sedikit…" Ia tampak malu mengakuinya. "…tidak konsentrasi."

Sakumo tak kuasa menahan senyum saat dilihatnya pemuda yang dianggap sebagai anak sendiri itu tersipu. "Aku tahu kenapa Kakashi senang sekali mengusilimu." Dari sudut matanya yang tajam dapat dilihat Iruka tersenyum kecil. "Kau itu. Jangan mau diperdaya oleh anak bebal seperti dia. Semakin kau turuti keisengannya, itu hanya membuat dia terlampau senang melihat wajahmu."

Iruka menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Memang, teman semasa kecilnya itu gemar mengusili dia. Tapi bagaimanapun juga…bagaimana pun juga…

"Iruka." Sang Hatake berdeham. "Kau harus ingat. Kita adalah keluarga. Jangan sekali-kali kau menganggap bahwa kau adalah tamu maupun orang asing dalam keluargaku." Ucapnya tegas seakan mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda berparas manis tersebut.

"Oji-sama…" Iruka menundukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih Oji-sama."

Sakumo mendekat, lalu membelai helaian cokelat Iruka dengan lembut. "Sama-sama Iruka. Kau juga merupakan salah satu putera kesayanganku, jangan lupakan itu." Dilihatnya Iruka mengangguk. "Sekarang jemputlah Kakashi."

"Eh?"

"Bocah itu ada di aula tempat berlatih. Temui dia, dan ajak dia untuk makan malam bersama."

Iruka mengangguk paham. Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri, kembali membungkukkan badan dan berjalan menuju aula.

Waktu yang semakin malam dan angin dingin yang berhembus tampaknya tidak dapat mempengaruhi pemuda satu ini. Dengan tubuh tinggi berisi yang dilapisi _kendo gi_ dan _hakama_, ia terus menerus mengayunkan _shinai _– pedang bambunya – kearah pemuda dihadapannya. Tangkis – serang – tangkis – serang. Begitu seterusnya.

Iruka yang baru sampai didepan aula tampak tenang mengikuti gerakan tubuh pemuda itu. Dilihatnya sang pemuda melakukan _haya suburi_ dan _kiri kaeshi_ berturut-turut, tampaknya sang lawan sedikit kewalahan menghadapi kegesitan pemuda itu.

"_Kendo_, eh?" gumam Iruka pelan. Dilihatnya sang lawan menyerah setelah terkena sabetan beruntun. Tak bisa dibayangkan sakitnya terkena sabetan itu. Walau sudah memakai pelindung, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bukan? Membayangkan sakitnya Iruka sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Terdengar gelak dari pemuda satunya, membuat Iruka kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang pemuda. Pemuda itu kemudian membuka _bogu_ yang melindungi tubuh dan wajahnya. Tampak seragam yang dikenakannya basah oleh keringat. Helaian silvernya jabrik yang biasa dibanggakan si pemilik juga terlihat basah dan jatuh lemas. Sadar diperhatikan, ia menoleh kearah pintu. Sedetik kemudian cengiran lebar terpampang diwajah tampannya.

"Yoo, lumba-lumba!" Sapaan pemuda tadi sedikit membuat Iruka ingin menjitak kepala silver sang pemilik. Sedikit manyun, Iruka mendekati keduanya.

"Konbanwa, Yamato-san." Tegur Iruka pada sang lawan. Merasa diacuhkan, pemuda berambut silver itu mengacak-acak rambut Iruka, membuat pemilik helai cokelat semakin ingin menindas mahluk tampan disampingnya.

Yamato tersenyum geli. "Kakashi, jangan ganggu Iruka-kun terus, bisa-bisa dia mencakarmu." Godanya. Sifat usil yang tak jauh dari Kakashi itu membuat bibir kecil Iruka semakin bertambah maju. _'Tampaknya sebutan lumba-lumba itu pantas untuknya,'_ bisik Yamato sambil tersenyum dalam hati. "Kau lihat permainan Kakashi tadi, nee Iruka? Tampaknya malam ini aku harus tidur dengan pelipis yang lebam akibat sabetan beruntunnya tadi."

"Seharusnya kau bantai saja dia, Yamato-san." Keluh Iruka.

"Kalau saja bisa, kau tahu sendiri kan, Kakashi itu…"

"Liar!" Ucapan Iruka membuat Yamato dan Kakashi kembali tergelak. Semakin habislah dia digoda duo iblis itu.

"Nee…nee Iru-koi." Kakashi menepuk kepala Iruka, kembali membuat lumba-lumba kesayangannya itu segera men-deathglare dirinya. Namun tentu saja, tidak mempan. "Ada apa kau kesini? Jangan bilang kau merindukanku. Secepat itukah?"

Satu kedutan besar muncul di dahi Iruka. Kesabarannya habis sudah.

PLETAKK!

"Aku kesini hanya disuruh Oji-sama menjemputmu untuk segera makan malam. Kalau kau mau ikut juga tidak apa Yamato-san. Akan aku siapkan untukmu." Iruka tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Apalagi saat melihat sang korban terduduk dilantai sambil mengaduh-aduh memegangi kepalanya yang terkena bogem mentah. Puas rasa Iruka sekarang.

Yamato hanya nyengir kuda melihatnya. _'Bisa kubilang itu suatu keakraban bukan?'_

"Ada apa dengan kepalamu, Kakashi?" Sakumo mengarahkan sumpitnya pada sosok diseberangnya. Tampak heran melihat anaknya yang sedari tadi terus mengaduh pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Kakashi dan Iruka saling berpandangan. "Tadi ada lumba-lumba bersirip memukul kepalaku dengan keras." Sindirnya. Membuat Iruka merutuk dalam hati. '_Mana ada yang seperti itu, bodoh. Yang mulai duluan juga siapa.'_

Sakumo tersenyum kecil. Paham yang dimaksud. "Lumba-lumba itu tidak akan menggerakkan siripnya kalau kau tidak memulai duluan bukan, nee Kakashi?"

Merasa tertohok, Kakashi terdiam. Dilihatnya sekilas helaian cokelat itu tersenyum manis kepada seakan berkata _'Puas kau?'_ Membuat wajah putih yang digemari gadis-gadis itu menghela nafas, meratapi nasib.

"Kakashi." Si pemilik nama kembali mendongak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Aku akan ke Paris, mungkin 2 atau 3 bulan."

"Ada acara apa kau kesana?" Tanya Kakashi yang berujung sakit pada pinggangnya akibat disikut Iruka. "Aduh ampun." Ringisnya sambil memegang pinggang. Tadi kepala, sekarang pinggang, nanti apa lagi?

Sang Ayah hanya menghela nafas melihat ketidaksopanan putera semata wayangnya itu. Jarang terdengar memang Kakashi memanggilnya ayah. "Urusan bisnis. Jadi kuharap kau tidak membuat kekacauan selama aku pergi." Suara berat itu kembali terdengar. "Dan kalau sampai Iruka melaporkan hal yang tidak menyenangkan tentangmu padaku, maka…"

"Heee?" Kakashi terlonjak, memotong perkataan kepala keluarga itu. "Sejak kapan Iruka jadi bawahanmu? Jadi kau menyuruh Iruka untuk memata-mataiku? Kau pikir aku… duuuh!" Kakashi kembali mengusap pinggangnya. Tampaknya kali ini Iruka menyikutnya agak keras. Yamato yang sedari tadi diam mencoba menahan tawa.

"Sopan sedikit pada ayahmu, bodoh." Dengan wajah polos nya, kembali Iruka makan dengan tenang, seolah ia tidak berbuat salah. Membuat Kakashi ingin segera mengacak-acak rambut halus Iruka.

"Iruka bukan bawahanku, melainkan partnerku. Ia yang akan menggantikanku selama aku tidak di rumah. Kau harus ingat, kalau kau melawan Iruka, maka…" Sengaja Sakumo tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Tampaknya ancamannya sedikit membuat anak kesayangannya itu tidak bergeming. Terbukti dari tatapan sang anak yang memandangnya dan Iruka bergantian…horror…

Kaki jenjang Kakashi melangkah kedepan dengan menyeretkan kaki – dengan kaki kanan selalu berada didepan kaki kiri – kemudian melakukan gerakan _haya suburi_. Namun sepertinya Yamato yang sudah bisa menebak gerakan lompat andalan sang partner latihannya itu. Ia memilih melakukan tangkisan _suriage_ dan balik menyerang. Namun sayangnya sang lawan yang sudah sangar terlatih itu menhindari serangan dengan melangkah ke belakang Yamato kemudian melakukan _joge-buri _dengan_ pedang shinai_-nya, dengan arah sasaran punggung Yamato. Membuat pria yang usianya berada 3 tahun diatas Kakashi itu mengerang pelan, dan menyudahi latihan kendo mereka.

Kakashi segera melepaskan pelindung kepalanya dan menghampiri Yamato yang sudah melepaskan seluruh _bogu_-nya. "Gomen-ne Yamato, apa aku terlalu keras?"

Yamato menggeleng. Tampak _kendo-gi_ dan _hakama _yang dikenakannya basah. "Semakin hari kau semakin bersemangat saja Kakashi, aku sampai benar-benar kewalahan menghadapimu." Gumamnya yang disambut cengiran dari Kakashi.

Iruka yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati dari sudut aula akhirnya memilih menghampiri keduanya dan menyodorkan minuman yang sedari tadi memang sengaja dibawa. "Seragammu basah sekali Yamato-san."

Yamato tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya nafasnya masih belum stabil setelah berlatih kendo bersama partnernya selama hampir dua jam. "Terima kasih Iruka-kun." Langsung saja ia menenggak isi botol yang disodorkan Iruka.

Iruka ganti memandang Kakashi yang kini sudah melepas semua pelindungnya. Ia tidak heran, hampir semua lawan Kakashi dipertandingan dibuat kelelahan. Bila dibandingkan, Yamato lah yang lebih dulu mengenalkan kendo pada _kouhai_-nya tersebut. Namun entah kenapa dalam beberapa tahun ini, gerakan Kakashi semakin tangguh, bahkan bisa mengalahkan sang _senpai_ dalam setiap latihan kendo. Membuat namanya semakin melejit dikalangan penggemar seni beladiri tersebut. Kagum, huh? Iruka menggeleng pelan. Didekatinya Kakashi yang juga tampak kelelahan.

"Istirahatlah. Tampaknya _shiai-geiko_ yang kau lakukan bersama Yamato-san akhir-akhir ini membuat staminamu makin menurun. Bukannya itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu?" Iruka memberikan botol minuman yang langsung disambut dengan penuh sukacita.

Tanpa ragu, Kakashi langsung meneguknya sampai habis. Membuat Iruka tersenyum melihatnya. "Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Kompetisi semakin dekat, dan aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kalah melawan orang itu."

Iruka mengangguk penuh pengertian. Yaah dia memang paham. Kabuto adalah salah satu lawan Kakashi dalam kompetisi kendo yang tidak bisa disepelekan. Bisa dibilang dia lawan yang tangguh, dan membuat Kakashi yang biasanya penuh percaya diri, kini sedikit bimbang. Rival satu itu memang tampaknya akan benar-benar menguras tenaga Kakashi dalam kompetisi berikutnya.

"Walaupun begitu, kau tetap harus memperhatikan istirahatmu." Iruka melirik Yamato. "Kasihan juga Yamato-san, tampaknya ia benar-benar kelelahan menghadapi gerakan-gerakanmu yang membabi buta itu." Bisik Iruka lirih.

Kakashi tergelak dibuatnya. "Yare yare… tampaknya aku tersangka yang harus bertanggung jawab atas lebam di pelipis dan punggung Yamato, nee? Atau…" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda yang duduk disampingnya, "Kau mau menjadi partnerku dalam berlatih, Iru-koi?" godanya. Sukses membuat pipi kecokelatan milik Iruka berhiaskan semburat kemerahan.

"A-aku… Ba-baakaa Kakashi!" Pemuda manis itu berteriak sambil memukul pelan pundak Kakashi, yang disambut cengiran lebar dari sang empunya pundak. "Aku-sama-sekali-tidak-berminat!" tandasnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Yaah yaah…" Kakashi memegang pundaknya, "Aku tahu itu. Lagian kalau aku berlatih denganmu, Iruka, urusannya bukan menjadi latihan kendo lagi namanya. Akan lebih enak jika berlatih bersamamu dikamar…" Tampaknya godaan Kakashi kini membuat kemarahan Iruka memuncak. Diraihnya _shinai_ milik Kakashi yang terletak begitu saja disampingnya, lalu dengan gerakan mulus ia mendaratkan pedang bambu itu ke punggung Kakashi. Dengan langkah yang sedikit dihentakkan, pemuda itu melangkah menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Kakashi yang meringis akibat serangan tak terduga.

"Hoi, Iruka!" panggil Kakashi – sedikit meringis kesakitan – membuat langkah sang pemilik nama terhenti beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai pintu. Dilihatnya Iruka menoleh. "Jangan lupa nanti malam, kita akan mengikuti _hanabi-matsuri _di Kuil Tsurugaoka!"

Iruka hanya memberikan gesture dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, yang ditangkap Kakashi sebagai jawaban iya akan ajakannya.

'_Haah,'_ Kakashi mendesah pelan. _'Tampaknya lima tahun bersama tidak mengubah sikapmu menjadi lembut padaku, ya Iruka? Apa kau akan mempertahankan sikap mu itu?'_

**Skip time**

Iruka baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat dilihatnya jam dinding menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Tampaknya ia tidak ada minat untuk terburu-buru – berhubung ia dan Kakashi memiliki janji jam 6 – mengingat Kakashi memiliki hobi untuk mengulur-ulur waktu.

Ia lalu membuka lemari pakaian, mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk menikmati festival kembang api di musim panas. Tampaknya pilihannya jatuh pada kaos lengan panjang abu-abu yang dilapisi rompi berkerudung warna hitam. Untuk celana ia lebih memilih menggunakan celana berwarna senada dengan rompinya, dan sepatu putih.

Setelah mengikat helaian panjang cokelatnya dan dirasakan penampilannya oke, ia berjalan keluar kamar menuju keruang keluarga. Benar saja, belum terlihat batang hidung milik Kakashi sama sekali. _'Apa kubilang, percuma saja aku langsung mandi. Dasar anak karet.'_ Rutuknya kesal. Pemuda berparas manis itu merebahkan diri di sofa sambil menunggu kedatangan Kakashi.

Lima belas menit kemudian yang dinanti datang juga dengan wajah innocent tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Yo, Iruka!" sapanya pada mahluk ramping di seberangnya. Dengan malas Iruka menatap Kakashi. Sweeter abu-abu yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam dan sepatu abu-abu. Belum lagi rambut silver jabrik kebanggaannya seakan ikut melambai pada Iruka. _Tampan, eh?_ Iruka menggeleng, menghilangkan pemikiran aneh yang sempat merasukinya dan membuat wajahnya sedikit merona.

Iruka menggeleng, menyenyahkan pemikirannya. '_Tidak, tidak. Sama sekali tidak tampan! __Mungkin mataku rabun tadi...'_ Menghindari tatapan maut Kakashi, ia melengos kearah lain. "Sepertinya ada yang bilang jam 6, huh?"

Kakashi tergelak. Ia membelai rambut Iruka perlahan, menahan diri untuk tidak mengacaknya. "Gomen-ne. Jalan kehidupan itu menyesatkan, kadang." Alasan yang tidak logis itupun dikumandangkan.

Iruka mengibaskan tangannya. Biasa. "Tampaknya aku ingin sekali melemparmu dengan petasan." Ucapnya sadis sambil melenggang mendahului Kakashi. Kakashi yang masih geli dengan tingkah sahabat kecilnya itu segera menyusul, dan sekali lagi mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak merangkul erat tubuh ramping yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Mencoba untuk tidak merobek batas yang sengaja dibuat lawan.

"Uwaa ramainya." Iruka tampak bersemangat memasuki gerbang kuil. Tampak banyak orang berkumpul, dengan tujuan yang sama, menikmati _hanabi-matsuri_. Terlihat sedikit banyak gadis-gadis dan wanita menggunakan _yukata_ musim panas bercorak indah yang dilengkapi dengan _uchiwa_ (kipas) dan _geta_ (sandal kayu). Namun tidak sedikit pula yang berpakaian santai, seperti halnya Kakashi dan Iruka.

"Tampaknya festival kali ini lebih meriah daripada sebelumnya." Komentar Kakashi yang diiringi anggukan dari si pemilik surai cokelat. Mata Iruka tampak menikmati keramaian pengunjung.

Musim panas adalah musimnya festival besar-besaran di Jepang. Didukung dengan cuaca cerah dan libur panjang, musim ini menjadi musim yang paling 'hidup'. Festival yang sudah berlangsung dari tahun-ke tahun ini diramaikan dengan pedagang-pedagang yang berderet disepanjang jalan yang diterangi ratusan chuochin (lampion). Para pedagang mainan tampak dikerubuti anak-anak. Omen (topeng), furin (klintingan), dan permainan menangkap ikan menggunakan jala tipis tampaknya cukup digemari anak-anak. Tidak kalah juga dengan pedagang makanan. Stand makanan seperti wataame (permen kapas), kakigori (es serut), takoyaki (gurita bakar), yakitori (sate ayam), okonomiyaki (pizza ala jepang), yakitomorokoshi (jagung bakar)tampak laris manis oleh para pengunjung.

Iruka berdecak kagum. Sementara Kakashi dengan santai memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana dan berjalan menuju stand takoyaki. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian ia kembali pada Iruka dan menyodorkan dua porsi takoyaki untuk mereka berdua.

Iruka menerima bungkusan yang masih panas dan tampak menggiurkan itu dengan senyuman terima kasih. "_Hanabi taikai_ belum dimulai ya?" gumamnya, menoleh kanan kiri mencari tempat yang nyaman duduk duduk sembari memandang kembang api nanti.

"Sebentar lagi, mungkin." Komentar Kakashi. Ia menggiring Iruka untuk duduk di bawah pohon yang berada di pinggir kuil. Tempat yang tepat untuk dapat menyaksikan kembang api ditengah keramaian dengan jelas. Ditambah dengan pemandangan danau yang indah dibelakangnya.

Hanabi taikai adalah pemandangan yang khas ketika malam hari di musim panas. Setiap tahunnya, antara bulan Juli dan Agustus, festival Hanabi diselenggarakan di tiap-tiap daerah di seluruh Jepang.

"Konbanwa minna-san! Yoosh malam yang ramai bukan? Langsung saja, akan kita saksikan bersama, hanabi persembahan dari Hitachi!" terdengar suara keras dari sponsor, menandakan bahwa _hanabi taikai_ akan dimulai. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara luncuran kembang api, disambut bentuk-bentuk indah yang menghiasi langit malam itu. Membuat banyak mata riuh menyambut cantiknya malam, bahkan ada yang bertepuk tangan menggambarkan ketakjuban mereka.

Begitu pula Iruka dan Kakashi. Sembari mengunyah takoyaki, mereka menatap langit yang benar-benar indah malam itu. Satu kembang api, disusul kembang api lainnya. Menambah kemeriahan musim panas. Dalam hanabi taikai, sekitar 10.000 sampai – 30.000 kembang api diluncurkan terus menerus.

Mereka menikmati festival itu kurang lebih selama 80menit. Kakashi menengok jam tangan yang menempel di tangan putihnya. "Kau mau pulang Iruka? Sudah pukul sembilan malam."

Iruka mengangguk, sambil sesekali tersenyum. "Tidak rasanya, sudah malam. Pemandangan tadi benar-benar indah!" ucapnya penuh kagum. Bola mata itu setengah tertutup karena senyum lebarnya.

Pemilik rambut silver menatap pemuda disampingnya. Senang rasanya melihat Iruka tampak begitu bersemangat malam ini. Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Iruka, dan mendekatkan kepalanya pada si cokelat. Walaupun ia tahu pada akhirnya, reaksi yang terjadi kemudian…

"Apaan kau ini!" sergah Iruka sembari menepis tangan besar sahabatnya.

_'Yare yare… pemuda manis satu ini tetap tidak berubah,'_ keluh Kakashi dalam hati. Memang salahnya juga sebenarnya, sudah tau bahwa Iruka akan jelas-jelas menolak sentuhannya. Namun ia masih mencoba dengan harapan pemuda cokelat itu bisa luluh.

"Nee…Kakashi. Ku ingatkan lagi padamu, kalau kau melakukan hal itu lagi, maka…" Ucapan Iruka terhenti. Matanya terpaku pada sosok yang berada tidak jauh dibelakang Kakashi. Sosok yang sudah lama tidak terlihat. Sosok yang…

"Kau akan apa? Menggigit ku? Mengulitiku? Atau?" Kakashi mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah yang bersangkutan. Memecahkan lamunan Iruka seketika.

Iruka membulatkan matanya, kembali mempelototi Kakashi yang tampak terkekeh. "Membunuhmu." Lanjutnya kemudian, membuat sang sahabat semakin tertawa geli melihat reaksi wajah Iruka.

'_Tadi hanya perasaanku saja kan, atau…_' Iruka kembali memikirkan sosok yang sempat dilihatnya sekilas. Kembali ia memandang belakang Kakashi untuk memastikan. Nihil. Sosok itu sudah menghilang dibalik lautan pengunjung. '_Jangan sampai orang itu, jangan sampai…_'

"Kau kenapa, Iruka?" Kakashi kembali menyentakkan Iruka dari lamunannya. Ia memandang kebelakang, mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu. Tidak didapati apapun disana.

Iruka menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Ayo pulang, aku lelah." Ia mendahului Kakashi dan berjalan menuju gerbang kuil.

Kakashi menghembuskan nafas. Bingung dengan perubahan mood Iruka. Dengan langkah santai, ia mengikuti si cokelat dan berjalan pulang. _'Apa yang membuat moodnya seperti ini? Seperti melihat sesuatu…'_ Mau tak mau, Kakashi pun kepikiran dengannya. Sesekali diliriknya wajah mendung Iruka. Jujur, ia tak suka melihat wajah manis itu mengeluarkan aura sendu. _'Dihibur pun percuma. Ingat reaksinya tadi kan?'_

'_Orang itu…' _Didalam keheningan malam, Iruka masih terpikirkan. _'Apa orang itu benar-benar akan kembali?'_

_**To be continue…**_

Yossh… chapter 1 selesai. Kemunculan tokoh baru akan disajikan pada chapter selanjutnya. Bagaimana pendapat minna-san tentang fic ini? Kepanjangan? Kependekan? Membosankan? Perlu diteruskan atau tidak? Tolong sampaikan pendapat kalian dengan me-**review** yaa. Kritik-saran-bahkan flame diterima kok, asal flame nya berbobot dan pada tempatnya

Oh ya, untuk seseorang yang tanya _'Kau menggilai pair Kuro-Fai TRC tapi kenapa ngga mencoba untuk bikin fic mereka saja? Malah bikin fic pair Iruka-Kakashi.'_ **Jlebb**. Saya sedikit tertohok mendengarnya. Iruka-Kakashi juga pair yang **sangat** saya sukai, setelah Kuro-fai tentunya. Dua pasangan ini yang membuat saya menggentayangi dunia fujoshi dan fanfic *LoL. Bukannya tidak mau buat, hanya belum ditemukan ide. Mereka berdua terlalu saya kagumi sampai-sampai belum menemukan ide liar untuk dijadikan fic XD

Sudah dulu deh cuap-cuapnya, sudah terjawab kan? Ohya, perlu tidaknya kelanjutan fic ini dipengaruhi oleh **review** dari minna-san. Sooo…. Fai tunggu **review**-nya yaa… see ya XD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary : "Kau pernah mendengar kalau persahabatan dan cinta itu beda tipis?" / "Aku tak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian, terserah apa yang mau kau lakukan, dia cinta pertamamu, dan aku tidak berhak menjangkau hubungan kalian yang sempat terpisah." / "Kau tahu, sifatmu itulah yang seakan membuat dinding pembatas hubungan kita."**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Author : Faicentt_

_Pair : Iruka Umino – Kakashi Hatake_

_Rating : M (karena saya berpikir bahwa fic ini adalah adult theme dengan alur cerita yang membingungkan)_

_Warning : OOC, OC, Boys Love, oddity, Typo(s) maybe, no lemon, long chapter, etc_

_Second chapter's update! Banzaiii! Maaf kalo updatenya lama sampe jamuran, saya ada urusan yang nggak bisa ditinggalkan. Special thanks for reviewer :_

**zero BiE**

**Hatakari Hitaraku**

**SasyaTazkiya Lawliet**

**SadnessAndSorrow**

**Guest**

**MirandaSiFujOOO**

_Aduuh..seneng banget ada yang review Arigatou minna-san yang sudah bersedia membaca, me- review, bahkan memberikan saran untuk karya saya yang tidak sempurna ini. Buat yang login sudah saya reply, check ur inbox, please ;) Dibawah ini reply for unlogin reviewer :_

**SadnessAndSorrow :** sankyu. datar ya? Maaf *nundukin kepala. Akan saya coba untuk bikin ngga datar, kalau tentang pasangan lain umm…keep read the next story aja ya, nanti juga tau ;)

**Guest : **tak apa, terimakasih sudah bersedia me-review comment anda sama seperti comment di fic saya sebelumnya, sebenarnya sudah saya beri pembatas, tapi entah kenapa ngga kebaca maafkan kecerobohan saya yang ngga ngedit dulu sebelum publish. Yang selanjutnya ini akan saya usahakan teliti . kalau lemon umm…*tengok kanan-kiri. **Minna-san…can u teach me how to make lemon story, please?** Jujur, saya ngga bisa. Hahaha

MirandaSiFujOOO : terima kasih, ini sudah saya lanjutkan. Gomen ne kalo lama *gantung saja saya

_Kalau tidak suka, silahkan klik tombol back. Saya sangat mempersilahkan bagi yang ingin memberikan kritik dan saran,atau bahkan flame, dengan bersedia memberikan review._

_**Faicent, Proudly Present…**_

**ANXIETY**

"_Kakashi…aku tahu…"_

"_Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Iruka!" bentak Kakashi kasar. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku! Tidak, sedikitpun!" Tubuh putih nan tegap itu bergetar hebat menahan desakan tangis maupun emosi._

_Iruka tersentak. Memang, ia hanya orang baru memasuki kehidupan Kakashi. Tapi menganggapnya sahabat, salahkah? Sepasang mata itu melirik bocah yang sedang membelakanginya, menangisi sesuatu.'Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu… Apa itu salah, ne, Kakashi?' batin Iruka miris._

"_Obito…obito…" suara serak basah yang lirih itu terngiang di telinga Iruka. Membuatnya mendongakkan kepala memandang surai keperakan dihadapannya itu. Tanpa sadar ia menarik tubuhnya kebelakang, sedikit menjauhi sosok yang begitu dingin itu._

_Kembali Iruka menundukkan kepala, sampai disadarinya sebuah tangan yang hangat membelai lembut kepalanya._

"_Dia hanya bersedih, Iruka-kun. Jangan dimasuki hati, aku akan menemanimu disini." Suara berat itu begitu menenangkan Iruka. Sebuah senyum terpasang manis di wajah pemuda yang umurnya terpaut 4tahun – dalam artian ini terpaut 3tahun dengan Kakashi – darinya._

"_Kau tahu, sebelum kau berkenalan dengan Kakashi mereka berdua adalah sahabat sejak kecil." Pemuda itu melanjutkan. Pandangan mata yang lembut dan lurus itu mengarah pada Kakashi. "Sampai akhirnya, Obito meninggalkan dia."_

'_Untuk selamanya.' Lanjut Iruka dalam hati. Pikirannya terus melayang pada sosok yang terus menangis itu. Dia bukan Kakashi yang Iruka kenal. Kenapa saat ini Kakashi tampak begitu rapuh, begitu hancur. Ia tidak suka melihat hal semacam ini. Hanya membuatnya bertambah miris mendengar suara tangis yang memilukan itu._

"_Dan kau juga pasti tahu setelah itu kan?" suara seorang pemuda membuyarkan lamunan Iruka. Bocah bersurai kecokelatan itu langsung mengangguk. _

_Bocah itu terdiam. Sekarang bukan miris lagi. Seakan ia juga merasakan kehancuran yang sama. Dibohongi selama dua minggu? Apalagi bukan kebohongan yang ringan. Yang disembunyikan selama ini adalah kematian sahabat dan juga sang donor yang sudah memberikan matanya. Itu sangat…menyakitkan… Tanpa sadar setetes bening menuruni wajah manis Iruka, diikuti dengan tetesan yang lainnya. Membuatnya terbangun seketika._

* * *

Pemuda bertubuh mungil kecokelatan tersentak kaget. Beberapa saat setelah itu ia memegang mata dan pipinya. Lembab dan basah, seolah ia baru saja mengeluarkan air mata. _'Mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi tentang kenangan masa lalu.'_ Batin Iruka sedih. Kenangan pahit sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dan muncullah orang itu.

Iruka menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit. '_Orang itu…'_

_Tok tok tok_

Iruka tersentak. Dengan segera ia bangun dari futonnya dan menggeser shouji perlahan. Terlihat sosok seorang gadis yang sedikit membungkukkan badan dihadapannya.

"Sumimasen Iruka-san. Saya kemari untuk memberitahu bahwa sarapan pagi sudah siap. Kakashi-sama sudah di ruang makan, dan juga Yamato-san."

Iruka mengangguk. "Terimakasih Konan-san, setelah ganti baju aku akan segera kesana."

Setelah Konan berlalu, ia menutup shouji dan segera mengganti yukata tidurnya dengan kaos dan celana panjang. Matanya melirik jam yang menggantung manis dikamarnya. _'Sudah jam delapan pagi, pantas Konan membangunkanku. Aku bangun terlampau siang hari ini.'_ Keluhnya.

Bergegas ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruang makan. "Ohayou, minna. Gomen-ne. Aku bangun kesiangan." Ucapan Iruka disambut cengiran dari dua orang pemuda yang sudah menduluinya duduk manis di kursi.

"Tak apa, Iruka-kun. Kami belum pernah melihatmu bangun lebih siang dari biasa, ne Kakashi?" Yamato tersenyum geli, diikuti anggukan kepala dari pemilik surai silver disampingnya.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, Yamato-san." Iruka mengembungkan pipinya kesal, tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengukir senyum manis diwajahnya. Wajah yang selalu membuat orang disekitar pemuda merasa senang dan nyaman didekatnya.

"Itadakimasu." Ucap ketiga orang itu bersamaan, lalu memulai sarapan pagi mereka. Sejenak, hening menguasai ruang makan sampai akhirnya suara Iruka terdengar.

"Ne, Kakashi. Kapan pertandingan kendo-mu itu mulai?"

Kakashi menghentikan gerakan sumpitnya. Matanya menyipit, pertanda dia sedang berpikir – atau mengingat – hari pertandingannya. "Masih ada seminggu lagi. Kau akan datang kan?" tunjuk Kakashi dengan sumpitnya.

Iruka mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku takut Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura akan meminta les tambahan. Kau tahu kan kalau sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas semakin dekat. Lagipula melihatmu berlatih selama ini juga sudah cukup."

"Belum." Balas Kakashi santai ditengah acara mengunyahnya. "Kau ini selalu saja mementingkan anak-anak didikmu itu. Lagipula sudah ada guru mereka disekolah kan. Kali ini kau harus datang dan aku tidak mau tahu alasannya."

Pemuda manis dihadapannya mendengus. "Kau ini kebiasaan, selalu seenaknya. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk membimbing mereka, terutama Naruto. Kalau aku tidak bisa datang bagaimana?"

Kakashi mendengus kesal. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menunjukkan seringai usil. "Ne, Yamato-san. Kurasa kau mengerti kan? Coba kau jelaskan pada Iruka kalau hal itu sampai terjadi." Ucapnya iseng.

Yamato terdiam sejenak, lalu mengulum senyum. "Yare-yare." Dilihatnya Iruka yang mulai mengeluarkan aura gelap, membuatnya bertambah geli. "Yaah kau tahu sendiri kurasa, Iruka-kun. Terkadang tangan Kakashi lebih cepat daripada jurus lari kaki seribu mu itu."

Iruka cengo dibuatnya. "Hentai!" serunya sambil menunjuk kedua senior dihadapannya dengan sumpit secara bergantian. Dengan wajah masam – dari satu pihak – dan wajah iseng yang penuh kepuasan – dari dua pihak – mereka menghabiskan sarapan pagi diiringi gemericik air dari kolam air terjun mini yang menjadi interior ruangan itu.

* * *

"Nah Naruto, Sasuke. Sensei pulang dulu ya, kalau ada yang belum jelas tentang soal latihan tadi, tanyakan saja. Salam untuk Sakura, semoga cepat sembuh. Jaa ne." Iruka melambai pada kedua anak didik tersayangnya itu – yang dibalas dengan lambaian riang dari mereka – sebelum menghilang ditikungan jalan.

Sambil berjalan, matanya tampak menikmati jalanan yang tampak ramai oleh pejalan kaki. Toko-toko yang berjejer rapi dipinggir jalan pun tampak dipadati pengunjung. Memang tidak heran, menjelang akhir pekan, apalagi sore hari, keadaan semakin ramai. Iruka masih asyik mengamati sweater-sweater yang dipajang di etalase salah satu toko baju. Salah satu sweater tampak menarik perhatiannya. Ia menghentikan langkah sebentar sembari memperhatikan sweater berwarna biru donker yang dihiasi garis putih melingkar pada kedua ujung lengannya. _'Sweater itu tampaknya bagus untuk Kakashi. Sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat.'_ Gumam Iruka dalam hati.

Baru saja ia hendak memasuki toko itu, namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhuyung mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aaah gomen-gomen." Terdengar suara gadis yang tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Iruka. "Hontou, gomennasai…" Ia berkali-kali menundukkan kepalanya panik, tanda maaf untuk Iruka.

Iruka terdiam. Ditatapnya gadis yang kira-kira seumuran dengan dia. "Kau?"

"Iruka-kun…" ucap gadis itu ragu. Namun sedetik kemudian wajah ragu itu berganti dengan senyum lebar. "Iruka-kun! Ohisashiburii ne."

Iruka tersenyum kecil. Benar ternyata, orang yang sama. Segera ditepisnya perasaan aneh yang sempat menjalar. "Anko. Ohisashiburi…" Ia membungkuk, mengambil beberapa tas belanja Anko yang sempat jatuh saat bertabrakan tadi.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini lagi. Aku pikir kau tidak kembali kesini setelah kau pergi keluar kota." Gadis tomboy yang manis itu masih tersenyum lebar sembari sesekali menepuk pelan bahu Iruka. "Terakhir kali aku melihatmu dirumah Kakashi, ne?"

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu mengangguk pelan. Rumah Kakashi. Itu berarti lima tahun yang lalu. Iruka menelan ludahnya. Kenangan itu lagi. Kembali perasaan aneh menjalar. _'Apa-apaan perasaan ini. Kenapa aku…'_

"…ka? Iruka?" Suara Anko membuat lamunan Iruka menghilang.

"Eh?" Pemuda itu langsung tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau banyak berubah Anko, tambah manis." Ditunjukkannya senyum tulus khas wajah manis itu, membuat gadis dihadapannya bersemu.

"Kau bisa saja. Kau sendiri juga banyak berubah, Iruka." Anko balas tersenyum manis. "Eh, bagaimana keadaan Kakashi? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya juga."

Pertanyaan itu membuat Iruka kembali membatu. Haruskah…lagi? Ia menggeleng kuat, menepiskan perasaan yang berkecamuk dikepalanya. "Baik-baik saja, masih bertingkah liar seperti biasa, kau tahu kan?"

Anko tersenyum geli. "Yaah aku tahu. Tapi lebih baik dia bersikap seperti itu, daripada melihatnya terus-menerus bersedih kehilangan Obito, aku tidak tega." Sepasang mata itu menerawang kedepan. "Aku ingin melihat senyumnya…"

Segera Iruka menoleh. Memandang wajah putih nan manis milik gadis yang kini menemaninya berjalan itu. "Kau…rindu padanya?" Iruka merutuki dirinya. Bodoh, Iruka. Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu. Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kan? Hubungan mereka masih saja kau pikirkan, menyedihkan.

"Em-em." Anko mengangguk. "Kau tahu dia tinggal dimana? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan preman tampan itu." Serunya bersemangat.

Iruka tersenyum masam. Sudah tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Itu sudah bukan urusanmu, Iruka. Ingat, hatimu sudah mati sejak lima tahun lalu.

"Aku tinggal serumah dengannya, sejak lima tahun yang lalu." Sepasang mata lembut milik pemuda itu menatap lurus kedepan, enggan memandang pada gadis disampingnya. "Sejak orangtuaku meninggal." Lanjutnya pelan.

Anko tersentak. "Iruka… zannen ne. aku turut berduka." Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Helaian cokelat itu menggeleng. "Tidak apa, terima kasih Anko. Aku sudah dewasa, bukan anak kecil lagi." Kembali senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya. "Ne, kau mau ikut aku pulang?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu!" ucap Iruka sambil tersenyum lebar.

* * *

"Iruka, kau…?" Kakashi terperanjat melihat Iruka datang membawa sosok yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya.

"Kakashi!" Anko melonjak kegirangan, menghampiri pemuda tampan yang menatapnya lurus. "Ohisashiburii ne, Kakashi!"

Kakashi masih terdiam menatap Iruka. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi pemuda cokelat itu, namun hanya senyuman yang dilihatnya. Menghela nafas, Ia memandang Anko. "Kau sedang apa kesini, sejak lima tahun lalu kau melanjutkan sekolah di Tokyo?"

Anko tersenyum kecut. "Kau ini. Tampaknya tidak senang sekali aku mengunjungimu." Ia melipat tangan di dada, kesal dengan perlakuan sang Tuan Rumah.

Kakashi memunculkan seringainya. Diraihnya puncak kepala Anko, lalu diacaknya lembut. "Gomen. Aku hanya kaget kau tiba-tiba disini, tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya."

Anko balas nyengir. "Aku tadi bertemu Iruka dijalan, kami ngobrol panjang tadi. Aku baru tahu ternyata kalian tingga satu rumah, dan dia mengajakku kesini." Matanya memandang sosok dewasa yang berdiri tidak jauh didekat mereka berdua. "Yamato-san!" serunya riang.

Yamato – yang tampaknya masih sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran gadis manis nan tomboy itu – mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum. "Yo, Anko. Aku kaget saat melihatmu disini. Lama tidak jumpa."

Anko tersenyum sambil mendekati Kakashi yang sudah duduk di sofa, lalu menghempaskan diri disamping pemuda itu. "Maaf kalau membuat kalian terkejut. Aku rindu kalian semua."

"Geez. Kupikir kau sudah lupa denganku." Ucap Kakashi sembari meneguk soda yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Baka, Kakashiiii…" Anko mencubit pipi pemilik surai silver disampingnya, gemas. "Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu…"

Kakashi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan sahabat kecilnya itu. Namun senyumnya menghilang tatkala tidak dilihatnya sosok seorang. Iruka? Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Nihil. Sosok itu sudah lenyap dari ruangan tamu. Langsung ia menatap Yamato dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Yamato mengangkat bahu. Sambil memasang senyum, ia mendekati Anko dan menepuk pundak nya. "Ne, Anko-chan. Aku tinggalkan kalian dulu ya, biar kalian bisa leluasa berbicara."

Anko mengangguk-angguk. Sementara mata Kakashi menatap tajam pada punggung sang senpai yang sudah berjalan menjauhi mereka. Tiba-tiba saja berbagai macam pikiran dan perasaan berkecamuk dalam dirinya. '_Ada apa lagi ini?'_ Desis Kakashi dalam hati.

* * *

Dentingan jarum jam halus memenuhi kamar berukuran sedang itu. Sedikit membuka jendela, Iruka duduk sambil menopangnya dagunya ditangan. Menikmati sentuhan angin sore yang dingin. Mata yang biasanya lembut itu kini menatap kosong kearah halaman. Ingatannya kembali kemasa silam.

"_Ne, Iruka-kun. Perkenalkan, dia Kakashi, teman barumu." Okaasan memandangku dengan lembut sambil mendekatkan tubuhku pada anak laki-laki yang berdiri dihadapanku. _

_Aku menatap pemilik wajah anak yang berumur 10 tahun itu. Satu tahun lebih tua dariku. Wajah tampannya tampak tidak bersahabat. Dengan angkuhnya ia mendekatiku dan memandangku dari atas kebawah. Aku tidak nyaman dibuatnya._

"_Iruka, huh?" Anak berambut silver bernama Kakashi itu memandangku malas. "Ne, Obito. Ayo kita lanjut permainan kita diluar, disini ramai sekali." Serunya tanpa melihatku lagi, lalu berlari sembari menarik tangan temannya itu keluar._

_Aku segera memeluk lengan Okaasan, tidak betah berada disini. "Kaasan…aku mau pulang, Kaasan." Rengekku. Niatku untuk mendapatkan teman baru hilang sudah. Tampaknya anak Tuan Rumah itu tidak menyukaiku. _

_Dengan penuh sayang Okaasan membelai lembut rambutku. "Tidak apa Iruka-kun. Kakashi-kun anak yang baik,kok. Nantinya kalian pasti bisa berteman akrab, seperti Ojisan dan Otousan." Ia menggamit lenganku dengan penuh sayang, dan membimbingku menemui sang pemilik rumah._

_Memang, Tousan dan Jisan berteman akrab dari kecil. Aku beberapa kali menemuinya saat kami mengunjungi kediaman milik Hatake-jisan. Beliau adalah orang yang aku hormati, setelah Tousan dan Kaasan tentunya. Walaupun Hatake-jisan adalah atasan kerja Tousan, namun beliau sangat ramah dan penyayang, berbeda sekali dengan anaknya yang angkuh itu. Aku selalu mengerutkan wajah setiap bertemu dengannya. Kenapa sih dia bersikap seperti itu padaku? Padahal Obito-kun – sahabatnya – sangat baik padaku._

* * *

_Ini kunjungan keluarga kami yang kesekian 'banyak' kalinya, setelah aku bertemu dengan Kakashi 3 bulan lalu. Okaasan benar, aku pasti dapat berteman dengannya. Yah walaupun dia masih seringkali bersikap sombong dan usil padaku. Namun ada Obito-kun yang selalu membelaku dari tingkah Kakashi yang menyebalkan itu. Selain itu ada pula Yamato-san, tetangga dan juga sahabat dekat Kakashi yang selalu menemaniku dan menghiburku saat aku sendirian. Aku benar-benar merasa nyaman didekat mereka._

_Pagi ini aku memandang mereka berdua yang tengah sibuk memasukkan mainan beserta berbagai macam kertas warna-warni pada plastik yang tergantung disepeda masing-masing. Kakashi tampaknya menyadari kehadiranku dibelakang mereka. Tanpa kata, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil menatapku._

_Obito-kun, yang mulai sadar ada orang selain dia dan Kakashi menoleh. Lalu tersenyum manis begitu mendapatiku berdiri disamping rumah. "Ne, Iruka. Kau diam saja? Kau mau ikut kami merayakan festival tanabata? Kami akan menggantungkan kertas-kertas permohonan pada pohon bamboo dan menghiasnya dirumahku."_

_Aku membalas tersenyum sembari mendekati sosok ramah itu. "Aku juga ingin, tapi Kaa-san…"_

"_Anak mama seperti dia mana diperbolehkan, Obito. Lagipula sebentar lagi waktunya mereka pulang." Potong Kakashi. Aku kesal melihatnya, ingin rasanya melemparnya dengan potongan-potongan bamboo didekat kaki kami. "Lekas bereskan, Obito. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama."_

_Obito memandangku penuh sesal. "Sayang sekali, Iruka. Padahal pasti asyik kalau bersama-sama denganmu." Ia merapikan potongan-potongan bamboo yang berserakan disekitarnya. "Ne, Iruka. Tidak masalah, masih ada besok. Kapan-kapan kita main lagi ya?" Ucap Obito sambil mengacak lembut rambutku. Membuatku mengangguk penuh semangat._

_Namun keinginan untuk bersama lagi bermain tinggal kenangan. Beberapa jam setelah aku pulang kerumah hari itu, aku mendengar kabar dari Hatake-jisan bahwa Kakashi dan Obito-kun ditabrak oleh gerombolan motor ugal-ugalan. Mereka terhempas dari sepeda masing-masing. Tubuh Kakashi terlempar dan kepalanya menabrak trotoar pembatas jalan, sedangkan Obito-kun terjatuh dari sepeda dan tertindih sepedanya maupun sepeda Kakashi. Aku menangis mendengarnya. Dengan segera kami sekeluarga ke rumah sakit untuk menengok keadaan keduanya._

_Sesampainya dirumah sakit aku hanya bisa meremas baju Kaasan penuh ketakutan. Doa-doa untuk kesembuhan dan keselamatan mereka terus kugumamkan._

"_Bagaimana keadaan mereka, Sakumo?" terdengar suara Tousan berbicara dengan Hatake-Jisan yang menunggu didepan ruang UGD._

_Kulihat Hatake-jisan menggeleng pelan. Walaupun tampak tegar, namun kentara sekali ia sangat mengkhawatirkan putera semata wayangnya dan sahabat anaknya itu. Mata yang biasa tegas itu tampak sedikit cemas sembari memperhatikan pintu ruang UGD._

_Tidak berapa lama kemudian tampak seorang dokter dan perawat. Segera kami menghampiri mereka._

"_Gomenasai kudasai, Hatake-san. Anak anda mengalami benturan keras pada kepalanya, mengakibatkan syaraf matanya tidak dapat bekerja dengan baik seperti dulu." Ucapan penuh sesal terdengar dari sang dokter. "Kakashi-san…diperkirakan akan mengalami kebutaan. Saat ini dia masih belum sadarkan diri."_

_Aku tercekat. Sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Hatake-jisan yang sama terkejutnya denganku. Dari sudut mataku terlihat Hatake-jisan menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Berusaha tegar. "Lalu Obito? Bagaimana kondisinya?"_

_Dokter menggeleng. Kembali menunjukkan wajah, yang bahkan tampak lebih menyesal dari sebelumnya. "Obito-san, koma. Kami sudah angkat tangan tentang kondisinya saat ini. Kita hanya bisa berdoa agar ia mendapat mukjizat dari Kami-sama."_

_Badan Hatake-jisan terhuyung kebelakang beberapa langkah. Ia tampak hancur mendengar kondisi keduanya. Aku pun menunduk dipelukan Kaasan. Tangisan tanpa suara menghiasi wajahku. Kenapa…kenapa mereka? Kami-sama…tolong sembuhkan mereka… aku tidak mau kehilangan mereka…_

* * *

"_Brengsek…BRENGSEK SEMUANYAA!" Teriakan Kakashi menggema diruangan itu. Tampak sang Tuan Besar Hatake, Yamato, Iruka beserta ayahnya, terdiam diruangan itu._

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kalian sejahat ini padaku? Apa salahku?" Ia menarik kemeja hitam ayahnya dengan kasar. Mata bengkak yang diselubungi tetesan bening itu menatap tajam wajah pria paruh baya yang notabene adalah ayahnya. "Chikusoo… CHIKUSOOOO." Raung Kakashi. Ia kembali pada foto Obito yang dikelilingi rangkaian bunga dan dupa, lalu memeluknya._

"_Kenapa… Kenapa kau, Obito?" suara tangis yang memilukan itu terdengar miris. Kedua pria paruh baya hanay terdiam dan menunduk, sedangkan tangan Yamato membelai lembut punggung Iruka yang tampak menahan tangisnya._

"_Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan ini dariku? Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan kematian Obito padaku? Kenapa kalian mengijinkan Obito untuk mendonorkan matanya padaku? Mengapa, hah?" jerit Kakashi. Frustasi. _

_Perlahan, Iruka mendekati sosok yang tengah bergetar hebat karena tangis tersebut. _"_Kakashi…aku tahu…"_

"_Diam kau! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Iruka!" bentak Kakashi kasar. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku! Tidak sedikitpun, karena kau bukan siapa-siapa!" Tubuh putih nan tegap itu bergetar hebat menahan desakan tangis maupun emosi. Tandas._

_Iruka tersentak. Memang, ia hanya orang baru memasuki kehidupan Kakashi. Tapi menganggapnya sahabat, salahkah? Lagipula, ia sangat menyayangi Obito, seperti Kakashi. Sepasang mata itu melirik bocah yang sedang membelakanginya .'Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu… Apa itu salah, ne, Kakashi?' batin Iruka miris._

"_Obito…obito…" suara serak basah yang lirih itu terngiang di telinga Iruka. Membuatnya mendongakkan kepala memandang surai keperakan dihadapannya. Tanpa sadar ia menarik tubuhnya kebelakang, kembali menjauhi sosok yang begitu dingin itu._

_Kembali Iruka menundukkan kepala, sampai disadarinya sebuah tangan yang hangat membelai lembut kepalanya. "Yamato-san?" gumamnya._

"_Dia hanya bersedih, Iruka-kun. Jangan dimasuki hati, aku akan menemanimu disini." Suara berat itu begitu menenangkan Iruka. Sebuah senyum terpasang manis di wajahnya yang terlihat lebih dewasa._

"_Kau tahu, sebelum kau berkenalan dengan Kakashi mereka berdua adalah sahabat sejak kecil." Yamato melanjutkan. Pandangan mata yang lembut dan lurus itu mengarah pada Kakashi. "Sampai akhirnya, Obito meninggalkan dia."_

'_Untuk selamanya.' Lanjut Iruka dalam hati. Pikirannya terus melayang pada sosok yang terus menangis itu. Dia bukan Kakashi yang Iruka kenal. Kenapa saat ini Kakashi tampak begitu rapuh, begitu hancur. Ia tidak suka melihat hal semacam ini. Hanya membuatnya bertambah miris mendengar suara tangis yang memilukan itu._

"_Dan kau juga pasti tahu setelah itu kan?" suara seorang pemuda membuyarkan lamunan Iruka. Bocah bersurai kecokelatan itu langsung mengangguk. _

_Ia terdiam. Sekarang bukan miris lagi. Seakan ia juga merasakan kehancuran yang sama. Dibohongi selama dua minggu? Apalagi bukan kebohongan yang ringan. Yang disembunyikan selama ini adalah kematian sahabat dan juga sang donor yang sudah memberikan matanya. Itu sangat…menyakitkan… Tanpa sadar setetes bening menuruni wajah manis Iruka, diikuti dengan tetesan yang lainnya._

* * *

_5 tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Masih terbayang ditelinga Iruka, saat ia dan keluarganya berpamitan pada keluarga Hatake, untuk pindah keluar kota. Sang ayah mendapat kepercayaan dari Tuan Rumah Hatake untuk mengurus perusahaan cabang yang berada dikota yang jauh dari kota ini. Saat ini memasuki mobil, dilihatnya sesosok jangkung berlari terburu menghampiri mereka._

"_Iruka!"_

_Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Iruka membalikkan badan. Belum sempat menatap sang pemanggil, tubuhnya direngkuh erat oleh tubuh yang lebih besar darinya._

"_Gomen, Iruka. Gomen." Kata-kata itu terus terulang. "Gomen, Iruka. Aku terlalu jahat padamu. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud berkata kasar padamu. Aku…aku…" Iruka dapat merasakan tubuh itu bergetar. Suaranya makin lama makin lirih. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Iruka…jangan…" _

_Helaian cokelat itu mendongak keatas, menatap wajah sayu dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum tulus. "Tidak apa Kakashi. Kau tidak salah." Ia melepaskan pelukan erat itu, ganti memegang kedua tangan Kakashi yang terasa dingin di telapaknya. _

"_Aku salah, Iruka. Aku salah. Tolong jangan pergi. Tinggallah disini, dan kita akan selalu bersama." Kakashi memegang erat pundak ramping Iruka. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Iruka. Tidak akan. Aku mohon tetaplah disini."_

"_Aku tetap harus pergi, Kakashi. Kita masih bisa berkomunikasi, kan?"_

_Kakashi menggeleng. "Iruka. Aku menyesal. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku…"_

_Iruka meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir Kakashi. "Ssshh. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, ne…Kakashi?" Sepintas ia menatap Yamato yang berada dibelakang, tidak jauh dari mereka. Dilihatnya Yamato tersenyum lembut yang dibalasnya dengan senyuman manis andalannya. Matanya kembali beralih pada sang pemilik surai silver. "Kakashi…aku pergi dulu. Jaa…" Ditepuknya bahu kokoh itu, lalu masuk kedalam mobil. _

_5 tahun yang sudah berlalu itu masih membekas hangat diingatannya. Dan sekarang ia akan menemui sahabatnya. Yah…sahabat. Setelah kejadian itu, walaupun tak terlalu sering, namun Kakashi maupun Iruka masih berusaha saling mempertahankan komunikasi. Saat ini yang ada dibenak Iruka adalah bayangan Kakashi yang menyambutnya dengan riang, mengajaknya berdoa di makam Obito, lalu pulang bersama sambil bertukar cerita selama 5 tahun terakhir. Imajinasinya semakin menggila saat mobil orang tuanya memasuki halaman kediaman Hatake yang luas. Tidak sabar, ia menjejakkan kakinya ketanah, dan memasuki teras rumah itu._

"_Sumima…"_

"_IRUKA!" Iruka sedikit terlonjak. Ia menyipitkan mata, memastikan siapa yang memanggil namanya dengan penuh semangat itu._

"_Kakahi!" Serunya gembira. Kakashi segera berlari kearahnya, mengangkat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan memutarkannya diudara, seolah Iruka adalah anak berusia 5tahun._

"_Kakashi, sudah! Turunkan aku!" Keluh Iruka. Bukannya takut ketinggian, tapi merasa malu dengan orang tuanya yang sudah berdiri dibelakang sembari tersenyum geli._

_Kakashi menuruti perintah itu. Namun baru saja melepaskannya, ia langsung mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu tanpa berniat melepasnya sedikitpun. Membuat sang pemilik tubuh sedikit terengah-engah kesusahan bernafas._

"_Kakashi. Kau mau membuat Iruka pingsan?" Suara tegas nan berat itu membuat pelukan Kakashi melonggar, melepaskan pelukan itu perlahan lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, malu._

"_Hatake-jisan." Iruka menundukkan kepala penuh hormat pada sang pemilik rumah. Begitupula dengan kedua orang tuanya dibelakang._

"_Ohisashiburi." Suara berat namun ramah milik kepala keluarga Hatake itu menyambut. "Ayo masuk dulu, banyak cerita dan hiburan yang perlu aku dengar, tentunya." Ucapnya penuh senyum, lalu masuk kedalam rumah diikuti empat orang dibelakangnya. Iruka tersenyum dalam hari. Diliriknya Kakashi yang berjalan santai disampingnya. Wajah tampan yang angkuh itu tidak berubah, namun sikapnya sudah berubah. Benar-benar Kakashi yang menyenangkan, mungkin? Tubuh yang dulu ramping itu sekarang sudah dipenuhi otot-otot maskulin yang membuatnya tampak…err…seksi? Diumur Kakashi yang masih 16tahun itu Iruka yakin, pemuda silver disampingnya adalah tipe pemuda yang memiliki banyak fans baik perempuan di segala kalangan usia, maupun laki-laki. Laki-laki? Iruka sedikit tersentak. Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Jeritnya dalam hati. _

* * *

"_Hei, Kakashi. Apaan sih?" Iruka menyentakkan tangannya yang sedari tadi digenggam Kakashi, pelan._

_Kakashi mengulum senyum. "Jahat sekali. Padahal aku baru saja mengamati tangan itu. Kau itu tidak besar-besar ya, masih saja kecil." Sindirnya geli._

_Iruka menunjukkan raut wajah kesal. "Dan kau masih saja menyebalkan seperti dulu." Mata bulatnya beralih memandang ke penjuru kamar milik Kakashi. Luas, bersih dan teratur, membuat Iruka berdecak kagum. Namun hanya sebentar saja, setelah diingatnya bahwa rumah ini memiliki banyak pelayan yang akan membersihkan ruangan sang Tuan Muda._

"_Haah." Kakashi menopang kepala belakang dengan kedua tangan dan menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya disofa. "Kau tahu, pembicaraan orang tua itu membosankan sekali. Makanya aku mengajakmu kesini."_

_Iruka memandang mata sayu yang duduk santai disebelahnya. Ia mendengus geli. "Apa sih yang tidak membosankan untukmu. Dasar pembosan!"_

_Kakashi hendak membalas celotehan itu dengan acakan dihelaian cokelat, namun terhenti oleh suara shouji yang diketuk perlahan. "Masuk!" ucapnya setengah malas._

_Perlahan shouji tergeser. Tampak oleh Iruka sesosok gadis seumuran mereka muncul sembari membungkukkan setengah badan. Manis namun dingin. Itu yang ditangkap Iruka saat sepintas tatapan mata mereka bertemu. "Sumimasen, Kakashi-sama. Ada teman anda yang datang mengunjungi."_

_Kakashi menaikkan alis. Namun segera ia mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli. "Suruh saja ma…"_

"_Kakashiiiiii…" Sesosok baru lagi memotong perkataannya dan segera menghambur masuk kedalam kamar pemilik rambut silver, lalu memeluknya erat. _

"…_suk." Kakashi mengernyitkan kening. "Anko. Hentikan kebiasaanmu ini. Bocah!"_

_Gadis bernama Anko itu nyengir. "Gomen gomen. Aku rindu padamu, Kakashi." Kemudian matanya beralih menatap seorang lagi yang masih berdiri disamping shouji yang tergeser. "Sankyu, ne, Konan-chan!" ucapnya dengan senyuman lebar._

_Konan tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Membuat Iruka semakin bertanya-tanya. _

"_Kakashi, dia…"_

_Anko langsung menoleh kearah Iruka, kembali memotong kata-kata. "He? Kakashi, siapa dia?"_

_Kakashi menghela nafas. "Kau tahu, sudah berapa kali kau memutus perkataan orang, bocah!" Ia menatap Iruka yang masih terlihat bingung. "Iruka, ini Anko. Perkenalkan, ano…dia…emm… sahabatku."_

_Giliran Iruka menaikkan alis. "Sahabat?"_

"_Iya, sahabat. Yah bisa dibilang juga lebih dekat dari sekedar sahabat, sih." Anko kembali memperlihatkan senyum malu-malunya. "Kami sudah dekat sejak lima tahun lalu."_

"_Lima…tahun…lalu?" Iruka terhenyak. _

_Kakashi memandang Iruka, menangkap perubahan wajah manis itu. Ia langsung saja merasa tidak enak dengan kejadian itu. "Sudahlah Anko, tak usah dibahas." Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Anko dan beralih ke Iruka. "Iruka, maaf aku tidak menceritakan tentang Anko padamu, sampai membuatmu terkejut seperti ini."_

_Iruka memandang mata sayu itu. Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Em-em. Tidak apa Kakashi." Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga putih itu, "Dia juga manis."_

_Kakashi terlonjak. "Apa-apaan kau, Iruka! Kami…"_

"_Sudahlah, tak perlu malu seperti itu." Iruka mengibaskan tangannya, tidak peduli. Ia melirik jam tangannya. "Sepertinya aku harus menyusul Kaasan dan Tousan. Ne, Kakashi. Aku ke ruang tengah dulu ya!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada kedua 'sahabat' itu dan berlalu._

_Kakashi langsung terdiam. Begitu pula Anko yang kini tampak bingung. Entah kenapa pemuda tampan itu langsung merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Gelisah? Takut? Entahlah…_

* * *

"_Iruka-kun?"_

_Iruka yang tengah melemparkan bebatuan kecil ketengah kolam langsung menoleh pada sumber suara. "Yamato-san…"_

_Yamato segera menghampiri pemuda itu. "Hee…Lama tidak berjumpa. Kau tambah manis saja." Tembaknya pada sasaran. Membuat pipi kecokelatan itu bersemu._

"_Kau menyindir atau memujiku sih?"_

"_Bisa keduanya." Yamato terkekeh dan mengusap helaian cokelat disampingnya. "Sendirian?"_

_Iruka terdiam. Kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu kembali membuatnya gelisah. Perasaan apa ini? _

"_Iruka? Ceritalah… Sudah lama kau tidak bercerita banyak padaku."_

"_Ano, Yamato-san…" Ia memandang sang pemilik nama. Ragu. "Siapa itu… Anko?"_

_Yamato sedikit terperanjat. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. "Ooh dia sahabat Kakashi. Teman Obito juga."_

"_Hanya sahabat?"_

_Yamato menghela nafas. "Aku rasa tidak. Bisa dibilang lebih." Jawabnya pelan melihat reaksi Iruka yang tampaknya menuntut untuk mengetahui. "Anko mulai dekat dengan Kakashi saat kau pergi ke Hokkaido. Awalnya Kakashi menolak Anko yang tampaknya ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat. Namun kurasa ia kesepian. Ia butuh sosok pengganti Obito yang ada untuknya. Saat itu dia berharap kau yang akan ada disampingnya, sampai hari itu… ia mendengar bahwa kau akan pindah."_

_Baik Iruka maupun Yamato terdiam. Sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing masing. _

"_Sayang sekali setelah kau meninggalkannya ia menjadi pribadi yang tertutup, sampai akhirnya Anko kembali datang dan perlahan membuka hatinya." Yamato melanjutkan. "Kurasa hubungan mereka cukup dekat. Kakashi mulai bergantung dengan Anko, begitu pula sebaliknya. Cinta pertama, mungkin? Melihat selama ini ia jarang bergaul dengan wanita."_

"_Cinta pertama, huh?" Iruka tersenyum. Pedih. Apa cinta pertama itu sama saat ia memandang Kakashi, lima tahun lalu? Apa cinta pertama itu sama saat ia merasa debaran aneh yang merasuk saat Kakashi memperlihatkan seringai usilnya? Apa cinta pertama itu sama saat ia merasa bahagia ketika Kakashi memanggil namanya dan mengacak helaian cokelatnya? Kalau itu semua benar…apakah Kakashi…cinta pertamanya? Cinta yang bahkan sudah hancur sebelum lembaran itu dibuka._

"_Iruka…" Yamato membuyarkan lamunan Iruka. "Aku pikir, bukan maksud Kakashi mengingkari janjinya sendiri untuk terus bersamamu, ataupun membohongimu tentang keberadaan Anko. Kurasa ia hanya…"_

"_Kesepian." Iruka tersenyum. Menatap mata Yamato dengan tegas. "Aku tidak apa Yamato-san. Sudah kubilang padanya bahwa ia akan menemukan sosok yang akan selalu bersamanya dan menjaganya. Melihatnya bahagia sudah cukup."_

_Mata Yamato memandang sendu wajah manis itu.' Tidak, Iruka. Itu sama sekali tidak cukup. Berhentilah membohongi perasaanmu terus menerus. Kau selalu saja memikirkan orang lain daripada hatimu sendiri.' Pemuda itu menjerit dalam hati._

"_Mereka belum terikat hubungan, Iruka." Tegas Yamato. "Apa-apaan itu, cukup katamu?" ia mendengus. "Kalau kau benar-benar sayang padanya, kau harus bisa menunjukkan itu. Kau tahu? Kau yang ia tunggu selama ini. Aku yakin…"_

"_Yamato-san!" sela Iruka. "Sudahlah. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, seharusnya aku ikut senang melihatnya bahagia bersama gadis semanis Anko bukan? Berhentilah berkata yang tidak-tidak."_

"_Berhenti katamu?" desis Yamato. "Kau yang seharusnya berhenti, Iruka. Berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu semuanya Iruka. Tentang perasaanmu pada Kakashi. Lima tahun kau memendam perasaan padanya. Sejak pertemuan pertama kalian, kau selalu mengaguminya dari jauh. Kau tak berkutik saja saat dia menjahilimu karena kau tidak ingin membuatnya kesal padamu. Mendengar perkataannya – yang bahkan sadis – namun tetap diam tak membalas. Dan setelah Anko datang, kau masih mau melanjutkan kebohongan itu?"_

_Tepat sasaran. Membuat pemilik tubuh ramping kecokelatan itu membatu._

"_Kau terlalu banyak mengalah padanya, Iruka." Nada suara Yamato menurun, lirih. Diusapnya lembut kepala Iruka, dan direngkuhnya tubuh kecil itu. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata memandang tajam dari jauh, kemudian membalikkan badan kasar dan menjauhi keduanya._

* * *

'_Kakashi sama sekali tidak mengucapkan salam padaku.' Keluh Iruka dalam hati._

"_Iruka-kun, masuklah kemobil. Orang tuamu sudah menunggu."_

_Iruka menengadahkan kepalanya keatas. "Tapi Yamato-san… Kakashi…"_

"_Aku akan menyampaikan salammu untuknya nanti. Bergegaslah, hari sudah mulai gelap." Ia membimbing Iruka menuju mobil yang terparkir dihalaman luas itu. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Iruka. Sering-sering main kesini ya?" _

_Iruka mengangguk. Ia melambaikan tangan sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mobil itu melesat pergi. Malam yang akan meninggalkan luka mendalam bagi pemuda manis itu._

"_IRUKAA! IRUKAAA!" Teriakan Kakashi terdengar di depan kamar UGD, menimbulkan sedikit kegaduhan di rumah sakit itu. Dengan tidak enak hati, Yamato dan Sang Ayah menariknya, bahkan membekap bibir itu untuk meredam suaranya._

"_Kenapa terjadi lagi…kenapa?" Lelehan bening itu terus menuruni pipi Kakashi. "Aku yang bodoh Iruka, aku yang bodoh… maaf…maafkan aku." Ia nyaris saja membenturkan kepala ditembok saat Yamato mencegahnya dan menarik kerah bajunya._

"_Berhenti bertindak bodoh, Kakashi!" Bentaknya gusar. "Kau pikir dengan membenturkan kepalamu ia akan memaafkanmu, idiot?" Kakashi diam dibuatnya._

_Sang Ayahmenggeleng sedih melihat kelakuan puteranya. Wajah itu terlihat lemah saat ia mendengar bahwa ,mobil yang dikendarai keluarga sahabatnya itu masuk ke jurang setelah ditabrak truk yang melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan. Sopir truk – yang ternyata mabuk itu – sudah ditahan oleh polisi setempat. Membuat Sakumo geram mengetahui hal itu._

_Pintu UGD terbuka. Ia segera meninggalkan anaknya pada Yamato saat dilihatnya dokter keluar dari ruangan UGD._

"_Bagaimana Tsunade?" tanyanya langsung._

_Dokter berparas cantik – yang adalah rekan Sakumo semasa sekolah – itu menggeleng sedih. Wajahnya tampak letih. "Maafkan aku, Hatake. Tapi nyawa suami-istri Umino tidak dapat terselamatkan. Aku turut berduka. Dan anaknya…sampai sekarang belum sadarkan diri."_

_Sakumo memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. Seakan kejadian silam yang menimpa anak semata wayangnya itu kembali mengiang. Haruskah terulang lagi? Ia memandang sang anak yang sekarang sudah terjatuh lemas dilantai. Mata sayu itu menampilkan pandangan kosong. Sekarang Sakumo benar-benar merasakan kehilangan sahabat yang berharga untuknya. Sama seperti yang anaknya rasakan. Dan itu…sangat membuatnya hancur._

"_Sakumo." Suara Tsunade membuatnya kembali menegakkan badan. "Kau harus tegar. Untuk anakmu, dan juga untuk Iruka. Sekarang ia tidak punya orang tua, ia pasti akan sangat sedih. Kuharap kau bisa menyokongnya, sebelum ia jatuh dalam jurang kehancuran." Wanita paruh baya itu menepuk pelan pundak rekannya, lalu berlalu._

_Sakumo mematung. "Kau benar Tsunade." Ucapnya lirih. "Kau benar. Aku yang akan menemaninya. Umino…aku akan menjaga anak kalian… Aku berjanji…"_

* * *

_Pagi itu terasa dingin. Kabut masih saja terlihat walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Namun dinginnya pagi ini tidak berpengaruh bagi Kakashi. Yang ada dibenaknya hanya satu, yaitu Iruka. Semenjak kecelakaan tragis yang menimpa keluarga Umino empat bulan lalu dan menyebabkan meninggalnya kedua orang tua Iruka, Sakumo memutuskan untuk merawat pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri itu._

"_Kau harus makan, Iruka. Kumohon…" pinta Kakashi lirih. Selama empat bulan ini, Iruka susah sekali untuk makan. Biasanya pelayannya akan melayani kebutuhan Iruka. Namun sekarang, ia sendiri yang akan terjun melayani sahabatnya itu. Sahabat, huh? Kakashi tidak ingin memikirkan hal lain sekarang. Ia hanya ingin kembali dekat dengan sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Disendokkan nya sesuap bubur, dan didekatkannya pada Iruka. Namun pemuda dihadapan Kakashi tidak bergeming. Matanya memandang kosong kedepan._

"_Iruka…"_

"_Tinggalkan aku." Suara lemah itu membuat Kakashi tersentak. Akhirnya Iruka mengeluarkan suaranya! Ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Iruka, tangannya berusaha mencapai kening pemuda itu, ingin mengetahui kondisinya…_

_Praaanngg. Mangkok yang dipegang Kakashi terlempar ke lantai, menjadi pecahan-pecahan yang menyebar dilantai. Kakashi terlonjak kaget._

"_Iruka, kau…" Ia tidak percaya dengan kelakuan Iruka barusan. Melempar mangkok kelantai? Itu sama sekali bukan Iruka. Dia bukan Iruka yang Kakashi kenal!_

"_Tinggalkan aku, Kakashi!" desis Iruka, geram._

"_Tidak! Tidak akan, Iruka!" balas Kakashi dingin. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun._

_Iruka mendengus. "Janji, huh? Pendusta!" Ia menuding Kakashi dengan sebelah lengannya yang tidak terbalut perban. "Kau pendusta, Kakashi! Apa pedulimu, hah?"_

_Pemuda berambut silver itu tahu, terbawa suasana emosi hanya akan memperparah kondisi Iruka. Ia kembali melembutkan suaranya, berusaha tenang. "Aku peduli. Aku sangat peduli, Iruka. Karena aku tahu…"_

"_Kau-tidak-tahu-apa apa-tentangku!" ucap Iruka tajam. Dingin dan penuh penekanan. Sekali lagi Kakashi terlonjak. Ucapan itu…ucapan sama yang dilemparkannya pada Iruka lima tahun yang lalu. Sakit…rasanya sakit mendengar perkataan pahit itu. 'Ini kah yang kau rasakan saat aku membentakmu, Iruka? Inikah yang kau rasakan saat aku terus menerus menyakitimu?'_

"_Maaf…" Dengan wajah menunduk, Ia mendekati wajah pucat yang terduduk lemah ditempat tidur itu. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku mohon maafkan aku…" Dengan berbagai macam perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya, ia menekuk lutut, bersujud dihadapan Iruka. "Maaf aku terus menerus menyakitimu, Iruka…"_

_Iruka terdiam. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum getir. Pahit. "Pergilah, Kakashi. ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku hanya ingin mengingat Kaasan dan Tousan. Lebih baik kau urusi saja gadis manismu itu dan biarkan aku sendiri."_

"_Iruka!" Kakashi gusar dibuatnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengannya. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu. Tolong jangan sangkut pautkan masalah ini dengan Anko."_

_Iruka tersenyum sinis. "Begitu, eh? Baguslah, disaat aku sedang berduka seperti ini kedatanganmu hanya menambah keruh suasana hatiku."_

_Pemuda jangkung itu perlahan berdiri dari posisi berlutut. Ia memandang Iruka, nanar. "Kau tahu, Iruka? Persahabatan dan cinta itu beda tipis. Begitu pula dengan cinta dan benci."_

"_Dan sekarang kau mau bermain kata denganku?" balas Iruka tajam._

_Kakashi menggeleng. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu apa perasaanmu terhadapku, karena akupun merasakan hal yang sama, Iruka. Semua hanya butuh penjelasan. kapan kau memberiku waktu untuk hal itu, Iruka?"_

"_Sudah Kakashi. Aku sudah memberimu waktu untuk menjelaskan, tepat disaat aku hendak pulang. Namun apa yang kau lakukan? Mengurung diri, bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk kepergianku."_

_Kakashi terhenyak. Itu memang kesalahannya. Keegoisannya. Tapi ia sudah menyesal, bukan? "Aku…"_

_Iruka miris melihatnya. Haruskah berakhir seperti ini? Ia mencoba menekan amarahnya dan memelankan nada suaranya. "Aku tidak mau tahu dan aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi. Tidak perlu penjelasan karena semua sudah jelas untukku, Kakashi. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan kepercayaanku, dan juga orangtuaku." Gumamnya lirih._

"_Maafkan aku…aku turut berduka, Iruka… Maafkan aku…" _

_Ucapan yang terus berulang membuat Iruka menatap wajah putih itu. Sedikit terperanjat ia saat melihat tetesan bening menuruni pipi Kakashi. Iruka tersenyum perih. Senyum yang sudah lama tidak ia munculkan, semenjak kejadian menyakitkan itu. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Kakashi."_

_Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. "Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan Iruka. Kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya."_

"_Tidak!" potong Iruka. "Apa kau pikir kesempatan akan memperbaiki lukaku? Kau salah Kakashi. bukan tentang kau saja, namun kehilangan kedua orang tuaku juga membuat lukaku semakin menganga lebar. Apa kau pikir kau bisa menyembuhkannya?" Iruka memandang kedua mata sayu itu. Tidak lagi dengan amarah, namun penuh rasa sakit yang seolah menekan ulu hatinya. "Bahkan hatiku sudah mati, Kakashi." Iruka membuang muka. 'Yah. Hatiku memang sudah mati.'_

_**To be continue…**_

Chapter 2 selesai disini. Kepanjangan ya? Maaf… *menundukkan kepala. Membingungkan? Maaf… Tidak nyambung? Maaf, lagi... TT

ini sebagian memang flashback, masa lalu yang membuat Iruka sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Kakashi sudah dijelaskan disini. Kalau bingung, bisa ditanyakan pada saya langsung kok, selama saya masih bisa menjawabnya :D

Memang saya sengaja memasukkan dan menekan isi cerita di chapter 2 ini, dengan maksud agar chapter ketiga bisa selesai. Soalnya jujur, kalau kebanyakan chapter saya pasti akan kehilangan ide cerita *kebiasaan buruk saya

Chapter 3, is the last chapter. Bagaimana pendapat minna-san tentang fic ini? Tolong sampaikan pendapat kalian dengan me-**REVIEW** yaa. Kritik-saran-bahkan flame diterima kok, asal flame nya bernilai dan pada tempatnya Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk para pembaca, reviewer, maupun silent reader yang sudah bersedia membaca fic ini. Sampai jumpa di chapt selanjutnya


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Author : Faicentt_

_Pair : Iruka Umino – Kakashi Hatake_

_Rating : M (karena saya berpikir bahwa fic ini adalah adult theme dengan alur cerita yang membingungkan)_

_Warning : OOC, OC, Boys Love, oddity, Typo(s) maybe,long story, lime – maybe, etc_

_Here's the Last Chapter. Special thanks for reviewer :_

**zero BiE**

**Hatakari Hitaraku**

**SasyaTazkiya Lawliet**

**CallMeBetrayer**

**kyu-chan  
**

**Onee-chan**

**Sessomaru'sMine**

_Minna-san...sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalau di chapter 2 sepertinya kurang memuaskan. Saya juga bisa merasakan itu. Kesalahan ada pada saya yang begitu terburu-buru dan menekan alur, sehingga bikin bingung reader. Namun untuk chapter tiga ini, saya berusaha untuk meminimalisir kesalah pada chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Semoga kali ini tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih sekali untuk minna-san yang sudah bersedia membaca, me- review, bahkan memberikan saran untuk fic yang tidak sempurna ini. Kritik dan saran kalian benar-benar membantu saya :D _

_Buat yang login sudah saya reply, check ur inbox, please ;) Dibawah ini reply for unlogin reviewer :_

_**kyu-chan : **_thanks for ur review. hmm jadinya sama sapa ya? coba tebak :D Jawabannya ada di last chapter yang sudah saya update ini. Yang dilihat Iruka waktu hanabi taikai itu Anko, yang ngga disangka ternyata balik ke kota itu. Soalnya sepemikiran Iruka, gadis itu ada di Tokyo :) kalau tentang sekuel.. that's a good idea, but i'm not sure XD masih ada fic request yang harus saya kerjakan. makasi yaa ide bagus nya ;)_  
_

**Ero nee-chan :** Makasih yaa sudah sempetin baca fic ditengah kesibukanmu kerja. Idemu bikin saya deadlock seketika DDX Trims sarannya dan tunggu hukumanmu waktu pulang nanti :D

**Sessomaru'sMine **: thanks for ur review. Anko disini ngga jahat dan ngga ada tokoh antagonis disini. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan pikiran dan ketakutan masing-masing, jadi kesannya seakan ada yang berperan anta dan prota. Romance udah saya usahakan tambah, trims yaa :D

_Kalau tidak suka, silahkan klik tombol back. Saya sangat mempersilahkan bagi yang ingin memberikan kritik/komentar, atau bahkan flame, dengan bersedia memberikan review._

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Bila kau merasa bimbang, ikuti hatimu. Karena kata hatimu lah yang akan membimbingmu, bukan ketakutanmu…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Faicent, Proudly Present the Last Chapter of…**

**ANXIETY**

Matahari yang mulai terbenam menyisihkan semburat kemerahan indah di ufuk langit. Sekelompok burung melintasi langit di ketinggian sedang, menuju peristirahatan masing-masing. Seorang pemuda tampak duduk di pinggir gerbang kuil Tsurugaoka, tengah menanti seseorang. Tangannya masih menggengggam handphone sambil sesekali melihat layar itu.

**From : Hatake Kakashi**

**Subject : …**

**Message :**

**Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirimu. **

**Kalau kau bersedia, temui aku di depan kuil Tsurugaoka pukul 18.00**

Iruka mendesah pelan. Email yang dikirim Kakashi semalam itu sama sekali tidak dibalas. Ia berniat mengacuhkan, sebenarnya. Namun ditengah langkah pulang sehabis memberi les pada Naruto, entah kenapa kakinya mengarahkan tubuhnya menuju kesini. Didepan kuil. Sudah setengah jam ia menanti. Sebenarnya ia takut, bila Kakashi memutuskan untuk membatalkan – karena emailnya tidak dibalas – namun entah kenapa ia melawan pikirannya dan masih setia menunggu didepan kuil.

Tangan kecokelatan itu memasukkan kembali handphone miliknya ke dalam saku jaket, berniat untuk pulang. Tak apa, pikirnya. Toh mereka masih bisa bertemu dirumah. Walaupun Iruka sedikit ragu, karena sedari pagi pemuda bersurai silver itu tak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Baru saja menggerakkan kaki beberapa langkah, ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dengan serta merta ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok itu sedang berjalan santai kearahnya.

"Yo!" Sang pemanggil menunjukkan senyumnya. Satu tangannya terangkat diudara, sedangkan yang satunya masih setia menghangatkan diri dalam sweater hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Kau kebiasaan, Kakashi." sungut Iruka kesal.

"Gomen, tadi aku…"

"Tidak ada karangan untuk alasan kali ini, Tuan muda." Sindir pria berkuncir itu. "Sekarang katakan saja apa yang mau kau katakan."

"Yare-yare." Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu menyandarkan tubuh jangkungnya pada pagar pembatas kuil. "Mungkin aku terbiasa dengan sifat dinginmu itu, tuan lumba-lumba. Tapi kali ini ada yang aneh, sepertinya ada yang salah."

Iruka mengeryitkan kening. "Maksudmu?"

"Sikapmu. Aku menangkap ada yang salah dengan sikapmu beberapa hari belakangan ini." Mata hitam Kakashi memandang lurus kedepan, menikmati cahaya gemerlapan yang terlihat di daratan bawah.

Iruka mendengus. "Tidak ada yang salah denganku. Kau saja yang terlalu mengada-ada." Ia membalikkan badan. "Kalau tidak ada hal penting yang dibicarakan, aku pulang." Baru saja ia akan melangkah, ketika suara berat terdengar ditelinganya.

"Aku tidak yakin kau mengingatnya." Kakashi menegakkan badannya. Kini kedua tangan besar itu dimasukkan kedalam saku. "Persahabatan dan cinta itu beda tipis. Begitu pula dengan benci dan cinta."

Langkah Iruka terhenti seketika. Namun rasanya ia enggan untuk membalikkan badannya bahkan tidak berkomentar sedikitpun.

"Aku bukan mau bermain kata denganmu." Pemuda bersurai silver itu melanjutkan. "Aku tahu selama ini kau berusaha menjaga jarak denganku. Dan aku juga tahu, kau tidak ingin merasakan masa lalu itu berulang kembali. Tapi sejak beberapa hari lalu, kau semakin dingin padaku. Ada apa, Iruka?"

Iruka dapat mendengar seretan langkah kaki mulai mendekatinya. Semakin dekat.

"Ada apa denganmu, Iruka?" bisik Kakashi, mengulangnya tepat di telinga Iruka. Membuat pipi pemuda manis itu merona begitu nafas hangat dan halus yang keluar dari bibir maupun hidung Kakashi menyapu lehernya. Namun ia tetap tak bergeming. Perasaan egois memenangkan pikirannya.

"Segitu bencinya kau padaku? Pada masa lalu?" Kakashi masih terus berbisik ditelinga kecokelatan itu. Bahkan kini sebelah tangan kekar itu menggapai lengan Iruka, lalu turun dan menyambut jemari yang lebih kecil dari miliknya. Berusaha berbagi kehangatan.

Iruka tersentak. Berusaha melepaskan tangan itu. Namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia. Kakashi tetap bersikeras menggenggam jemarinya. Langsung saja ia membalikkan badannya, berusaha memprotes. Tapi bibirnya langsung bungkam, dengan wajah yang bertambah merah begitu disadarinya bahwa jarak mereka hampir – tidak, tapi sangat – berdekatan.

Masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Kakashi menatap mata Iruka. Lurus dan tajam. "Apa ini tentang Anko?" tembaknya langsung.

Iruka membuang muka. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Anko, cinta, perasaan benciku, ataupun masa lalu. Sudah kukatakan padamu, itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Tukasnya.

Kakashi menggeleng. Lelah dengan sifat keras kepala pemuda yang dikenalinya sejak kecil itu. "Kalau benar begitu. Tatap mataku." Tangan yang sedari tadi menggenggam jemari kecil Iruka, kini pindah pada bahu pemuda dihadapannya. Tangan sebelahnya meraih dagu yang beralih dari hadapannya itu, dan mengarahkannya. Tepat dihadapan wajah Kakashi. Sontak membuat wajah manis itu sedikit pucat menahan rasa aneh yang sedari tadi dirasakan. "Tatap mataku, Iruka. Agar aku yakin bahwa itu hanya perasaanku saja."

Sedikit ragu, Iruka menatap sepasang mata itu. Mata yang sedang mengarah tajam, seolah ingin menembus pikirannya. Mata yang seringkali membuatnya sedih bila sedang mengeluarkan tetesan beningnya. Mata yang seringkali membuatnya marah, begitu sifat usil dan seenaknya mulai diperlihatkan. Bahkan mata yang… membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Dapat dilihatnya seulas senyum terukir diwajah tampan Kakashi. "Bohong, huh?"

Tepat sasaran. Percuma saja ditutupi, pikirnya. Kembali Iruka membuang mukanya, membuat sepasang mata dihadapannya ikut menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ne, Iruka." Tangan yang tadi diletakkan dibahu, kini menyusuri lengan menuju pinggang ramping sang pemilik surai cokelat. Tangan satunya kembali menyentuh dagu Iruka, merabanya perlahan mengikuti garis rahang, lalu berhenti di pipi kemerahan itu. "Katakan padaku. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Iruka terdiam. Baka Kakashi! rutuknya dalam hati. Bagaimana ia bisa bicara sedangkan jantungnya berpacu cepat seperti ini. Jangan-jangan sebentar ia akan mati muda, mengingat jantungnya kali ini berdebar lebih cepat dari batas ketentuan maksimum. Sepertinya hatinya belum benar-benar mati, seperti yang ia katakan.

Keterdiaman Iruka membuat Kakashi menghela nafas berat, yang tidak disadarinya nafas hangat itu menyapu lembut permukaan wajah Iruka, membuat yang bersangkutan refleks semakin menundukkan kepala. "Kau itu keras kepala sekali."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku." Pinta Iruka.

"Tidak." Kembali matanya menyipit tajam. "Sampai kau katakan padaku, kenapa kau seperti ini. Selama ini aku selalu bersabar, Iruka. Dan tidak untuk kali ini."

Iruka kembali terdiam. Dirasakannya sebelah tangan Kakashi yang berada dipinggang mulai bergerak kebelakang, membelai halus punggung pemuda itu, membuatnya sedikit bergidik geli. Otomatis jarak diantara mereka berdua semakin dekat.

"Aku merasa ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis itu." gumam Kakashi.

Iruka terperanjat. " Sudah kubilang padamu, Kakashi. Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Anko!" Elaknya keras.

"Hmm." Kakashi menggumam. Pandangan matanya melembut. Disentilnya pelan hidung kecil namun mancung milik Iruka. "Kebiasaanmu , Iruka." Telunjuknya mengarah keatas. "Satu. Nada suaramu terdengar tidak jujur." Kini dua jarinya yang terangkat. "Dua. Kau tidak pernah memandang langsung mata lawan bicaramu saat kau berbohong." Satu jaripun menyusul kedua kawannya. "Tiga. Kau tipe yang senang lari dari kenyataan, menyakiti dirimu sendiripun akan kau lakukan, selama kau dapat menghindarinya."

Iruka sontak menengadahkan kepala. Kesal dengan kalimat terakhir itu. "Jangan berbicara seakan kau paranormal ataupun sejenisnya, Kakashi." desisnya.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Iie. Aku bukan paranormal ataupun semacamnya. Tapi yang pasti aku yakin itu, Iruka."

Pemilik helaian cokelat itu menahan nafas, geram. "Kau membuang waktuku, Hatake."

Berapa kalipun Iruka berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari jeratan tangan Kakashi, rasanya itu tidak akan mungkin. Kakashi masih mengunci erat tubuh Iruka, dengan kedua tangannya. "Soal Anko…" Mata itu tidak berpaling sedikitpun dari wajah Iruka. "Aku mau kau mendengarkan penjelasanku."

Lagi-lagi itu, batin Iruka kesal. "Berapa kali aku bilang padamu, aku tidak mau membahas soal itu, Kakashi. Kau ada hubungan dengannya sekalipun, itu bukan urusanku. Aku tak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian, terserah apa yang mau kau lakukan."

Kini giliran Kakashi yang terperanjat. Melihat itu, Iruka tersenyum. Sinis, mungkin? "Kurasa dia cinta pertamamu, Kakashi. Aku merasakan itu. Lagipula kau dengar sendiri, kan? Dia merindukanmu. Sekarang dia sudah kembali kesini. Kalau dipikir, untuk apa seseorang yang sudah sekolah dan hidup mapan di Tokyo, mau repot repot kembali ke kota kecil ini bila tanpa suatu keinginan tertentu, huh?"

Bukan. Bukan senyum sinis yang terukir di wajah manis itu. Namun senyum sendu yang menimbulkan berbagai macam pertanyaan dibenak Kakashi. Membuatnya semakin ingin menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini segera. "Dia menantimu, Kakashi. Kurasa kalian pantas untuk saling memiliki dan aku… tidak berhak menjangkau hubungan kalian yang sempat terpisah beberapa tahun ini."

Kakashi melepaskan sentuhannya pada tubuh Iruka perlahan. Kaki jenjangnya mundur beberapa langkah, menjauhi sosok yang sangat ingin direngkuhnya itu. "Kau egois, Iruka." Ucapnya lirih. "Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa tentangku, karena keegoisanmu."

Iruka tersentak. Kata-kata itu…kata-kata yang terulang dari bibir Kakashi. Kata-kata yang pernah membuatnya sedikit terluka. Kini Kakashi mengumandangkannya kembali, membuat luka yang ia paksa untuk menutup kini sedikit memiliki celah.

"Kau tahu? Sifatmu itulah yang membuat seakan membuat dinding pembatas antara kita." Kakashi kembali menghela nafas. "Benang yang sebenarnya dapat diluruskan, namun semakin rumit karena sifatmu sendiri."

"Berhentilah Iruka. Berhenti berbohong. Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Berhenti lari dari masalah. Berhenti terus membayangi kehidupanmu kedepan dengan masa lalu, seakan kau buat lebih sulit." Kakashi membalikkan badan, berniat mengakhiri. "Pulanglah duluan, kurasa kau butuh istirahat. Aku akan berjalan-jalan diluar sebentar."

Mata Iruka memandangi punggung kokoh yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya itu. Seketika itu juga kakinya terasa lemas. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa seakan-akan ia merasa dihempaskan langsung ke tanah. Sakit kah? Takut kehilangan kah? Atau…apakah ia harus mempertahankan prinsip 'hatiku sudah lama mati'?

* * *

Siang ini begitu terik. Membuat Iruka terpaksa mempercepat jalannya menuju ke Dojo, tempat pertandingan kendo akan dilaksanakan. Sebenarnya enggan untuk datang, tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya. Apalagi setelah pembicaraan menggantung tiga hari yang lalu. Setelah malam itu, jangankan berbicara, ia saja jarang melihat Kakashi ada dirumah. Ia sudah pergi sebelum Iruka keluar dari kamar – ini aneh, menurut Iruka, karena tidak biasa sang Tuan Muda bangun lebih dulu darinya – dan pulang setelah Iruka terlelap. Marahkah ia sejak kejadian itu?

Iruka mendesah pelan. Sedikit menarik nafas akibat kelelahan berjalan cepat ditengah terik matahari. Kebetulan Naruto dan teman-temannya tidak meminta Iruka untuk mengadakan les tambahan hari ini, jadi ia bisa kesini tanpa beban. Dilihatnya sekitar, tampak beberapa orang juga tengah memasuki Dojo, sepertinya memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya.

Dojo kali ini terlihat agak ramai, mengingat kali ini bukan pertandingan biasa. _Shiai_ kali ini akan menampilkan _8-dan (hachi-dan) _yang merupaka level yang cukup tinggi dari tingkatan seni beladiri kendo ini. Level _1-__dan_ hingga _8_-_dan_ diberikan setelah _kendoka _(sebutan untuk pemain kendo) lulus tes praktek _kendo_, diikuti tes ujian kata dan ujian tertulis. Batas usia minimal seseorang menyandang level _1-__dan_ adalah 13 tahun dengan pengalaman bermain _kendo_ di atas 3 bulan, sedangkan batasan usia untuk _8-__dan_ adalah 46 tahun dengan pengalaman bermain kendo lebih dari 10 tahun. Namun spesial untuk Kakashi, karena kemahirannya yang melampaui rata-rata bahkan dapat bersaing dengan para seniornya, kurang dari lima tahun mendalami olahraga itu, ia sudah berada di tingkat_ 8-dan_.

Iruka menunduk sebelum memasuki Dojo, sebagai bentuk dari suatu rasa hormat. Setelah melihat kanan-kiri, akhirnya ia memilih duduk bersama beberapa penonton yang berada disisi sudut ruangan. Masih sepuluh menit sebelum pertandingan dimulai, namun Kakashi belum memperlihatkan dirinya sedikitpun. Padahal peserta diharapkan datang sebelum pertandingan dimulai, untuk melakukan persiapan dan pengarahan. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menggeleng pelan, merutuki kebiasaan buruk teman kecilnya tersebut.

"Iruka?"

Iruka menoleh begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Yamato-san.. Anko.."

Kedua orang itu lalu mendekatinya. Senyum lebar tersungging manis di bibir keduanya. "Kau datang rupanya. Kenapa tidak menghubungi kami?" Yamato menepuk bahu Iruka pelan.

"Gomen, Yamato-san. Tadi aku langsung dari kampus."

Kini giliran Anko menepuk bahunya, lalu duduk disebelah pemuda itu. "Sepertinya kedatanganmu kesini tanpa direncanakan, ya?"

Iruka mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan Anko. Yamato yang setengah membungkuk tadinya, kembali berdiri. "Iruka, Anko-chan. Aku menyusul Kakashi dulu ya. Membantunya bersiap."

Diiringi anggukan dari kedua 'adik'nya, ia berjalan keluar Dojo, menuju pintu belakang. Kini tinggal Iruka dan Anko duduk berdua. Sejenak keheningan meliputi mereka berdua, padahal suasana Dojo saat ini cukup ramai.

"Ne, Iruka?" Suara Anko memecah keheningan itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Iruka menoleh, memandang gadis manis itu. Dua pasang mata saling bertemu. "Tentu, Anko." Ia melemparkan senyum lembutnya. "Ada apa?"

"Em-em." Anko menggeleng. Hening lagi. Masing-masing sibuk berkutat dengan pemikirannya. Beberapa menit seperti itu sampai terdengar kembali suara Anko. "Kau tau, Iruka?"

Kembali Iruka menoleh, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya-heran. Anko tersenyum, tapi tidak memandang sepasang mata heran disampingnya. Matanya tertuju pada satu sosok, yang tengah sibuk menggunakan _kendo gi_ dan _hakama_nya, sebelum akhirnya _bogu-men_ yang menutup dan melindungi helaian silvernya. Wajahnya sedikit merona – terlihat diwajahnya yang putih – yang tanpa ia sadari Iruka mengetahui dan melihatnya, baik wajahnya maupun sosok yang sedang ia perhatikan.

"Tentang Kakashi?" Tembak Iruka langsung, membuat Anko menoleh, mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tentang dia dan kau." Mata gadis itu kembali menuju arah pandangan sebelumnya. "Kau tau? Dia sangat mencemaskanmu akhir-akhir ini."

Iruka tertawa hambar. "Dia itu… kadang terlalu melebih-lebihkan."

Senyuman pudar di wajah Anko. Ia langsung menatap Iruka. Serius. "Ralat. Bukan hanya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi selama ini." Tegasnya. "Ia selalu mencemaskanmu. Selalu memikirkanmu. Memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Kurasa bukan karena kau tidak apa-apa, tapi justru karena ia tahu bagaimana perasaan dan keadaanmu. Apa itu berlebihan, ne Iruka?"

Iruka bungkam dibuatnya. Apa mereka sedekat itu, sampai-sampai Kakashi menceritakan semua pada gadis itu?

"Kakashi bukan tipe orang yang senang melakukan curahan hati, sekalipun kami bersahabat-sangat dekat." Seolah Anko dapat menjawab pertanyaan hati Iruka. "Aku hanya sering menebak, dan ia tidak pernah berkata bukan. Ku asumsikan itu sebagai jawaban iya." Gadis itu kembali memamerkan senyum.

"Itu hanya perasaannya saja. Aku baik-baik saja dan akan selalu begitu." Iruka menolak memandang mata yang tampak ingin menembus pikirannya itu.

Anko memandangi ujung sepatunya. "Yah mungkin saja itu hanya perasaannya. Aku juga hanya merasakan bahwa saat ini Kakashi benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu dan ingin kau untuk lebih jujur padanya. Kau tahu, Iruka? Terkadang _feeling_ kita begitu menatap ataupun memperhatikan orang yang kita sukai itu seringkali tepat? Karena kita seakan dapat merasakan apa yang ia rasakan."

Iruka tersenyum tipis. "Kau menyukainya."

"Seperti dia menyukaimu." Sambung Anko langsung, membuat pemilik helaian cokelat itu menoleh. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Terkadang _feeling_ kita untuk orang yang kita sukai itu seringkali tepat. Seperti aku, Kakashi juga merasakan _feeling_ tentangmu."

Iruka tertawa jengah, menutupi rasa tercengangnya. "Kurasa itu _feeling_ yang salah."

"Kau tidak pantas jadi seorang pembohong, Iruka." Anko menatap sepasang manik mata itu lembut. "Cukup jujur pada hatimu, maka lukamu akan sembuh. Dan hanya satu orang yang bisa menyembuhkan. Orang yang justru membuat mu terluka."

Hening kembali menyita waktu. Kembali berputar dengan pikiran masing-masing. "Selama aku tidak ada, hanya kau yang selalu menemaninya. Kau yang memahaminya saat ia rapuh karena meninggalnya Obito. Hanya kau yang ada disisinya saat ia butuh tempat berlabuh. Dan kau… menyukainya." Iruka tersenyum miris. "Tidak ada alasan untuk dia tidak menyukaimu."

"Dia memang pernah berkata dia menyukaiku." Anko menerawang. Iruka membuang muka. "Kau tahu siapa cinta pertamanya?"

Iruka tidak berkomentar. Entah kenapa bibirnya serasa terkunci. "Cinta pertamanya, adalah orang yang begitu manis dan polos." Bola mata indah berwarna cokelat itu tertutup, seakan pikirannya melayang. "Orang yang bisa membuatnya salah tingkah – sampai sampai bersikap dingin. Orang yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Orang yang sangat ingin direngkuh untuk menemaninya, namun sekarang orang itu justru sangat ingin menjauhinya."

Mata Iruka melebar. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, tapi tidak sedikitpun nada yang dikeluarkannya. Anko kembali membuka matanya, melihat reaksi pemuda itu. "Kaget, Iruka? Biar kutebak, kau pasti bertanya bagaimana aku mengetahuinya?"

Iruka tanpa sadar mengangguk, membuat gadis tomboy itu tersenyum geli. Iruka yang manis itu ternyata polos. "Saat kau pindah keluar kota. Waktu itu aku mulai dekat dengannya. Ia yang selalu terdiam. Masih berduka atas Obito. Dan juga kesepian. Saat itu aku sadar aku tertarik dengannya. Namun hanya sekadar tertarik. Sampai pada suatu hari…"

Tampak pertandingan kendo akan dimulai. Sepertinya bukan giliran Kakashi untuk maju, karena dua sosok yang tidak dikenalnya mulai bertemu di arena, mendengarkan instruksi salah satu – dari ketiga wasit yang mendampingi. "Suatu hari ia bercerita padaku, tentang sosok yang selalu berputar dipikirannya. Setiap kali ia menceritakan sosok itu, aku merasakan sayang – bukan, melainkan cinta yang sangat tulus darinya. Rasa rindu yang kuat. Namun juga penyesalan yang mendalam dari mata itu." Anko melanjutkan. Diliriknya Iruka yang tampak memperhatikan arena pertandingan – dimana kedua_ kendokai_ sudah memulai pertandingannya – namun ia sangat yakin, Iruka mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Sejak saat itu, rasa tertarikku berubah menjadi rasa suka. Aku suka akan perasaan tulusnya. Sekalipun kalian berpisah, tak henti-hentinya ia memikirkanmu. Apalagi setelah ia mendapat telpon ataupun email darimu, dengan penuh semangat yang sepertinya tanpa ia sadari, ia menceritakan kebahagiaannya padaku. Hanya tentangmu, Iruka." Ia terdiam sebentar, memberi jeda. "Sampai akhirnya, sebelum aku melanjutkan studiku di Tokyo, aku mengungkapkan perasaanku. Kau mau tahu apa yang ia katakan?"

Iruka sedikit menahan nafas. "Dia menyukaimu." Ucapnya parau.

Anko mengangguk dan tersenyum. " _'Aku menyukaimu. Kau selalu menemaniku, menghiburku bahkan mendengarkan ceritaku. Maaf Anko, tapi hatiku ini kecil, hanya cukup untuk seorang. Dan tempat itu sudah terisi, oleh orang yang aku cintai. Tapi tenang, kau tetap teman terbaikku, setelah Obito pastinya.'_ " Gadis itu menirukan perkataan Kakashi, dulu. Memang terdengar konyol dan nekat dirinya saat itu, membuatnya sedikit tergelak mengingat masa lalu. "Begitulah katanya. Tapi aku lega, karena ia sudah pulih dari keterpurukannya."

Pikiran Iruka melayang, sampai akhirnya tepukan halus mengenai punggungnya. "Aku sudah merelakannya untukmu, karena ia begitu tulus padamu. Lagipula kau lebih lama dan lebih dalam mengenalnya daripada aku, walau kau terus memasang tembok _invisible_ diantara kalian." Anko sedikit menekan tangannya dipunggung itu. "Setelah kau tahu, apa kau mau memperbaikinya? Atau kau tetap mempertahankan prinsipmu dan memberinya cuma-cuma padaku?"

Helaian cokelat itu segera menoleh. Sedikit ragu. "Ano… eto…" Ia memainkan ujung jaket lengannya tanpa sadar. "Aku terlanjur kehilangan kepercayaanku, Anko. Dan kurasa itu yang susah untuk dikembalikan lagi."

Suara lirih itu membuat mata Anko membulat. "Kepercayaan? Kepercayaan apa?"

Pemuda berkulit cokelat itu menggeleng samar. "Hanya masa lalu."

"Dan kau masih terjebak dengan masa lalu dan prinsipmu yang bodoh itu?" Anko tersenyum geli. "Masalah kepercayaan itu hanya salah paham, Iruka. Ia tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Bahkan ia tetap terus bersamamu, tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, jauh didalam hatinya. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau selalu menolak untuk ia dekati."

"Aku…"

"Iruka." Anko menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah pemuda itu. "Aku yakin hatimu belum mati, dia hanya diam, menunggu kepastian. Kepastian itu tidak akan kau dapatkan bila kau sendiri menguburnya dalam-dalam."

Digenggamnya jemari Iruka yang terasa dingin, lalu dieratkannya pada jemarinya. "Kau hanya ragu, Iruka." Sepasang mata itu menatapnya lembut. "Bila kau merasa bimbang atau ragu, ikuti saja hatimu. Karena kata hatimu lah yang akan membimbingmu, bukan ketakutanmu…"

'_Bukan ketakutanmu…'_ kata-kata itu terus terngiang ditelinga Iruka. Benar, Anko benar. Selama ini ia hanya takut. Ketakutan yang ia buat sendiri. Ketakutan akan masa lalu. Takut untuk disakiti. Takut untuk menerima kenyataan yang belum tentu benar.

Suara riuh terdengar di dalam ruangan Dojo. Babak penyisihan pertama tampaknya mereka lewatkan begitu saja. Namun baik Anko – terutama Iruka – tidak merasa rugi. Semua sudah terselesaikan. Ralat. Hampir terselesaikan. Pikirannya berkecamuk saat dilihatnya pemilik surai silver itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya, masuk ke arena dan saling menundukkan badan – menghormati sesama pemain. Entah kenapa, detik itu juga ingin rasanya ia memeluk erat tubuh jangkung itu. Perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Melihat wajah Iruka yang perlahan merona, Anko tersenyum geli. Dan tanpa diketahui pemuda itu, ia memberikan acungan jempol pada Yamato yang ternyata sedari tadi duduk tidak jauh dan memperhatikan mereka. _Mission completed_.

* * *

Babak kedua dimulai. Tepuk tangan meriah memenuhi ruangan Dojo. Gerakan_ ke-kan-tai-ichi_ yang digerakkan Kakashi dengan lihainya berhasil mengenai tenggorokan lawan, membuatnya memperoleh satu poin. Tanpa sadar Iruka ikut bertepuk tangan. Senyumnya sedikit terkembang diwajah manisnya. Kagum? Tentu saja. Pemuda itu selalu membuat Iruka kagum, kapanpun dan dimanapun. Walau Iruka tidak pernah mau menunjukkannya. Gengsi, eh?

Satu poin lagi, maka Kakashi akan masuk dalam babak selanjutnya. 5 menit tampaknya cukup bagi Kakashi untuk menaklukkan lawan. Terkena tusukan pada tenggorokan, membuat gerakan lawan tidak fokus. Fatal, tentu saja. Dan memudahkan sang pemilik helaian perak itu menyabet sisi kiri perut dengan mulusnya. Lengkaplah sudah, 2 poin ia peroleh. Membawanya menuju ke babak selanjutnya. Mata Iruka masih tertuju pada pemuda itu, sampai akhirnya sosok itu menghilang keluar Dojo. Keluar, eh? Setahu Iruka, selama pertandingan belum usai, atau istirahat, peserta tidak diperbolehkan keluar ruangan. Tapi kenapa Kakashi…

Baru saja ia ingin menanyakan hal tersebut pada gadis yang tengah asyik memperhatikan pertandingan selanjutnya, sampai disadarinya handphonenya bergetar. Ia langsung menariknya dari saku jaket dan membaca email yang baru saja masuk. Matanya seketika melebar.

**From : Hatake Kakashi**

**Subject : ?**

**Message :**

**Temui aku gudang kecil belakang Dojo. Sekarang.**

Buru-buru ia memasukkan handphone itu ke dalam saku. Bagaimana ini? Diliriknya Anko yang tampaknya bersemangat sekali dengan gerakan salah satu peserta yang sedang bertanding itu. Ia menghela nafas. Diputuskannya untuk berdiri – tanpa mengganggu Anko yang tengah bertepuk tangan dengan semangat – menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Kencan, eh?" bisik Anko pelan pada dirinya sendiri, lalu tertawa kecil. Ia memperhatikan pemuda itu diam-diam ternyata. Kalau sedang gugup semakin manis ya, pikirnya geli.

Iruka berlari kecil menuju gudang yang terletak dibelakang Dojo. Langkahnya melambat saat dilihatnya sosok surai keperakan tengah membelakangi, memainkan _bogu-men_ – pelindung kepala, miliknya. Rambutnya yang biasa berdiri itu kini terjatuh lemas oleh keringat.

Semakin dekat dan dekat. Jantung Iruka kembali berdetak. _Kami-sama_, perasaan apa ini? Bahkan kini kakinya serasa bergetar dan perutnya sedikit mulas. Ditatapnya sosok jangkung yang berdiri dengan gagahnya itu. Kembali pipinya merona. Siapa yang harus ia salahkan kali ini? Terik matahari, atau jantungnya yang seakan memompa darah yang berlebihan menuju pipi?

"Sudah puas melihatku?" Suara itu membuat Iruka tersentak. Refleks ia mundur beberapa langkah.

Kakashi membalikkan badan dan tersenyum. "Kau ini penggugup juga ya." Ia memamerkan deretan gigi putih dan rapi itu, lalu melangkah pelan menuju Iruka. "Aku hanya ingin semangat darimu."

"Eh?" Iruka menaikkan alis.

"Semangat darimu." Ulang Kakashi. Matanya tertuju lurus kearah Iruka. "Kau tahu siapa yang akan kuhadapi nanti?" Dilihatnya helaian cokelat itu menggeleng pelan. "Kabuto. Yakushi Kabuto senpai."

"Secepat itu?" Iruka langsung bertanya. Diiringi anggukan kepala Kakashi.

"Aku sangat yakin akan melawannya di final nanti. Kudengar kemampuannya meningkat drastis, dan aku mulai ragu akan keberhasilanku." Mata itu memandang kebawah. Kabuto memang dari awal sudah menjadi rival pemuda itu, bahkan rival terkuat. Di beberapa pertandingan, Kabuto pernah berhasil menjatuhkan Kakashi, namun di sebagian pertandingan Kakashi yang memenangkannya.

Iruka menatap wajah letih itu. Menangkap aura ketidak percayaan diri pada pemuda dihadapannya. _'Terkadang feeling kita untuk orang yang kita sukai itu seringkali tepat.'_ Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang ditelinga Iruka, membuat darahnya berdesir menuju pipi kecokelatan itu. Seperti inikah, rasanya?

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa?" Tanya Iruka tiba-tiba. Membuat Kakashi terkejut. Jangankan Kakashi, ia sendiripun kaget mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur manis dari bibirnya itu.

Seketika seringaian tercetak di wajah tampan Kakashi. Membuat Iruka menyesal mengeluarkan kata-kata tanpa berpikir dahulu. "Aree… Kau mulai nakal ya, Iruka." Matanya menggoda pemuda kesayangannya itu.

"Ba… Baka Kakashi!" Wajah itu memerah menahan malu dan kesal. "Bukan itu yang kumaksud."

"Kau sendiri yang menawarkan, bukan salahku." Kakashi menaruh sebelah tangannya – menopang dagu – sementara sebelah terlipat, menahan tangan satunya. "Tidak akan kusia-siakan. Tunggu, biar ku pikirkan, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membuatku semangat." Matanya terpejam, seakan berpikir. Sedetik kemudian seringai khas tercetak kembali.

Iruka merinding dibuatnya. "Hentaiii!" Serunya.

"Hei! Aku belum bilang apa-apa, tahu." Segera tangan Kakashi membekap bibir kecil itu, lalu tangan satunya melingkar di pinggang ramping Iruka, membimbingnya masuk kedalam gudang yang setengah terbuka.

"Kauuu…apa-apaan!" desis Iruka tertahan saat tangan sebelah Kakashi lepas dari bibirnya, namun masih mempertahankan sebelah tangan. Kaki jenjang Kakashi menggeser pintu itu, sedikit menutup rapat, namun masih menyisakan celah cahaya.

"Ssssh… Nanti ada yang mendengarmu." Telunjung panjang dan ramping Kakashi tertempel pada bibir Iruka. Tanpa ragu ia mendekatkan wajahnya. "Aku mau kau melakukan sesuatu untukku. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatku semangat."

"Baka hentai Kakashi!"

"Geez. Kau ini. Aku kan belum bilang apa-apa." Keluh Kakashi. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum jahil. "Tapi sepertinya kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan…"

Wajah Iruka yang tadinya hanya semburat kemerahan, kini benar-benar memerah. Kakashi menyukai itu. Dibelainya perlahan pipi lembut itu, menyusuri garis rahangnya, dan disapukan ibu jarinya pada bibir ranum Iruka. Sangat menggoda.

"Hmm… tidak ada perlawanan. Apa kau sudah menyerah, Iru-koi?" desah nafas Kakashi membelai lembut wajah Iruka, membuat nafasnya tertahan. "Apa ini artinya, aku dapat memperbaiki semuanya?" bisiknya pelan. Disentuhkannya perlahan bibirnya pada telinga Iruka, menimbulkan sensasi geli pada pemuda itu.

"Hanya kalau kau memenangkan pertandingan itu." balas Iruka berbisik.

Serta merta Kakashi melepaskan sentuhan lembutnya ditelinga Iruka, ganti memandang kedua mata itu. Benarkah yang ia dengar? _Kami-sama_, benarkah ini semua? Semangat Kakashi seakan kembali dipompa. Ia meremas kedua bahu Iruka pelan. Sepertinya sang dewa tengah berpihak padanya kali ini.

"Kalau aku memenangkan pertandingan itu?" tatap Kakashi.

Iruka balas menatapnya. "Apapun yang kau minta dariku. Sebagai gantinya aku mau meminta penjelasan darimu."

Seulas senyum muncul di wajah sang Tuan muda. "Deal."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku, hentai." Keluh Iruka. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa rona wajahnya bisa mengalahkan kepiting rebus.

"Tidak. Karena aku belum mendapatkan semangat darimu." Tolak Kakashi halus. Didekatinya wajah Iruka, perlahan tapi pasti – lalu dikecupnya hidung kecil mancung itu, tempat dimana luka panjang – kenangan akan kecelakaan tragis lalu – menghiasi wajahnya. Lembut dan penuh sayang. Setelah puas, tanpa melepaskan sentuhannya, bibirnya bergerak mulus naik keatas, menuju kening, lalu menuruni pipi – dagu – dan sebelah lagi pipi Iruka.

"Kalau yang ini nanti." Ibu jarinya kembali menyapu lembut bibir ranum itu. "Aku akan meminta jatah – yang tidak akan bisa kau tolak ataupun hentikan – setelah aku memenangkan pertandingan ini." Ucap Kakashi dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

* * *

Keringat dingin mengalir di tubuh Iruka. Bertubi-tubi doa ia gumamkan pada sang Pencipta. Cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Pada awalnya, Kakashi berhasil mendapatkan 1 poin dengan sabetan _shinai_ miliknya yang mengenai sisi kanan perut Kabuto. Namun ternyata tidak semudah itu mencuri sebuah poin lagi darinya. Benar, pergerakan Kabuto berkembang pesat. Ditangkisnya setiap serangan Kakashi, membuat pemuda jangkung itu terkuras tenaga akibat gerakan – dan juga berat _kendo gi-hakama_ yang membebani tubuhnya. Tidak fokus, itulah yang dimanfaatkan Kabuto melihat penurunan gerakan milik Kakashi. Fatal. Sebuah sabetan mengenai pelipis kirinya, mencuri satu poin dari Kakashi, dan score mereka seimbang. Sabetan itu cukup keras rupanya, membuat Kakashi terhuyung mundur dan sedikit merasakan pening pada pelipisnya.

Iruka tercekat. Pertambahan waktu, karena sampai dengan 5 menit berlalu, score mereka masih berimbang. Tidak hanya Iruka, baik Yamato maupun Anko ikut menahan nafas, gelisah. Begitupula dengan para penonton lain. Mereka adalah pemain kendo yang cukup hebat, dan terkenal pastinya. Kekuatan, stamina, ketepatan serangan dan gerakan indah namun tegas merekalah yang membuat penonton merasakan ketegangan. Ini pertandingan yang cukup mendebarkan.

Iruka masih menggigit bibir bawahnya – gelisah – saat dirasakannya jemari kirinya digenggam erat oleh Anko, dan pundak kanannya ditepuk-tepuk perlahan oleh Yamato. Saling berbagi. Membuat perasaannya yang tegang menjadi semangat. Ia tersenyum, dan matanya terus tertuju pada sosok itu. Pujaan hatinya.

Serangan demi serangan dilakukan. Ayunan _shinai_ – tebasan – tangkisan – terus menari lincah diikuti dengan gerakan kaki. Membuat para penonton – bahkan juri ikut menahan nafas melihatnya.

Taaasss

Satu tebasan dengan sasaran kepala kembali dilayangkan. Refleks Iruka menutup matanya. Tepukan tangan penonton pun dikumandang. Riuh. Iruka perlahan membuka mata saat dirasakannya Yamato membelai punggungnya. "Sudah selesai, Iruka."

"Eh?" Iruka melihat ke arena berukuran 9 x 11 meter tersebut. Baik Kakashi maupun Kabuto, saling menundukkan badan. Menang kah?

"Selamat yaa…" Anko berbisik lembut ditelinga pemuda itu, membuat Iruka memandang bingung. Anko mengulum senyum. "Ia berhasil…"

Mata Iruka membulat tidak percaya. Wajahnya tersenyum gembira sedetik kemudian. Baik Yamato maupun Anko saling berpandangan, dan tersenyum melihat wajah gembira itu.

Sepintas, Iruka melihat Kakashi melirik kearahnya dengan seringai khas-nya. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Kakashi seakan menagih janji? Serta merta Iruka menepuk keningnya, menyesali ucapan saat di gudang sebelumnya. Oh _Kami-sama_, setelah ini apa yang direncanakan pria hentai itu? Kalau saja ia terlahir sebagai ninja, ia akan memilih menghilang saat itu juga.

* * *

"Ka-Kakashiii… lepaskan…" Setengah mendesah, Iruka menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan liar, menghindari sentuhan-sentuhan nakal sang kekasih.

Kekasih? Ya, tentu saja. Malam itu juga mereka resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Setelah pernyataan cinta sang Tuan muda di dapur – sangat tidak romantis tentu saja, salahkan ia yang sudah tidak sabar dan memilih menghampiri Iruka yang sedang membantu salah seorang pegawai rumah itu memasak – ia menggiring sang kekasih di kamar tidurnya.

Berpuluh-puluh kata maaf, pernyataan cinta, dan janji-janji romantis di alunkan Kakashi ditelinga Iruka. Didekapnya tubuh itu dengan lembut, tidak peduli pujaan hati setengah meronta kehabisan nafas. Dengan posisi Kakashi duduk ditepi futon, dengan Iruka dipangkuannya dan membelakangi, ia terus menerus menciumi tengkuk Iruka, mengigit kecil telinga lalu beralih ke leher jenjang sang kekasih.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan besar Kakashi menyentuh pelang lutut Iruka, lalu menggesernya terus, menuju paha. Membuat yang bersangkut bergidik geli.

"He-hentikan, Kakashi!" pinta Iruka. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Membuat Kakashi semakin ingin melahapnya langsung.

"Tidak akan, Tuan Puteri." Dibalikkannya badan ramping itu – dengan tetap dipangkuannya – dan menghadap wajahnya. Ditatapnya wajah – yang menurut Kakashi cantik itu – dengan penuh kelembutan.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Dekat dan semakin dekat. Dipandangnya wajah manis itu. Tak ada penolakan, justru mata itu tertutup rapat. Seakan mendapat persetujuan, tanpa pikir panjang disentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir ranum Iruka. Lembut dan penuh cinta. Dingin bertemu hangat. Ia membuka matanya – kaget – saat dirasakannya sepasang tangan menggelayut melingkari lehernya. Tersenyum dalam hati, Kakashi semakin memperdalam sentuhan bibirnya. Ditekannya bibir itu pada bibir sang lawan. Setelah itu disisipkannya lidah pada kedua belahan bibir Iruka. Kaget, Iruka membuka bibirnya tanpa sadar.

Tidak mau menyiakan kesempatan, diterobosnya bibir hangat itu dengan lidahnya. Disapukannya lembut langit-langit mulut Iruka. Perang lidah pun tak terelakkan. Menyisakan saliva yang menetes dari sudut bibir keduanya. Kakashi melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasakan nafas Iruka semakin terengah-engah. "_Omae o ai-shiteru, Iruka. Zutto…_" bisiknya ditelinga Iruka. Ia memeluk tubuh kekasihnya tercinta itu, dan menyamankan kepalanya di perpotongan bahu dan leher Iruka. Kembali mencari kehangatan di tubuh manis itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kakashi. Maafkan keegoisanku." Kata-kata itu meluncur halus dari bibir Iruka.

Kakashi, masih dengan kepalanya yang sudah nyaman, menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Iruka. Sekarang, dan mudah-mudahan sampai nanti…" Dikecupnya leher kecokelatan itu, digigit, dan dijilat perlahan. Meninggalkan kupu-kupu cinta yang kesekian di leher jenjang sang kekasih.

Iruka tersenyum. Sekarang dirinya terasa ringan. _'Kaasan… Tousan… Terima kasih. Aku sangat bahagia Kaasan… Tousan…'_

"Ne, Iruka. Apa kau tahu?" Kakashi menegakkan kepalanya. Menatap sepasang mata indah dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum tatkala Iruka menggeleng dengan wajah polosnya. "Kurasa sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Yamato-san menyukaimu. Hanya kau saja yang terlalu bodoh dan tidak menyadari itu." gumamnya.

Iruka cengo dibuatnya. Suka? Yamato-san?_ Usooo_… "Tidak mungkin. Kau terlalu berkhayal, Kakashi."

Kakashi mendengus. "Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku bilang bahwa kau bodoh!"

Langsung Iruka mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Kalau bukan karena Kakashi adalah kekasihnya tercinta, sudah bisa dipastikan_ shinai_ yang terletak tidak jauh dari mereka akan terlempar kearah wajah tampan itu. "Kau tahu dari mana?"

"_Feeling._" Jawab Kakashi sekenanya. Membuat Iruka kembali mengingat kata-kata itu. _'Feeling… Feeling yang kuat akan orang yang dicintai…'_ Iruka tersenyum kecil.

"Yamato-san bilang, bila aku menyerah untuk meraih cintaku, ia akan merebutnya dariku." Sungut Kakashi kesal. Membuat Iruka tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah memilikinya, kan?" godanya. Godaan – yang baru pertama kali ia keluarkan – lengkap dengan suara manja. Membuat wajah putih dihadapannya sedikit memerah.

"Hei! Sejak kapan kau pintar merayu?" protes Kakashi. Namun wajah itu menunjukkan kesenangan.

"Entahlah. Kau yang menulari, mungkin." Iruka membuang muka.

Kakashi kembali menyeringai. "Irukaaa…" Bisiknya gemas. "Aku ingin sekali memakanmu malam ini."

"Gyaaaaahh…" Belum sempat mengelak, Iruka sadar posisinya berubah cepat. Kakashi yang berada diatas tubuhnya menunjukkan seringai mesumnya.

"Menu makan malam kali ini." Bisiknya kembali. "Lumba-lumba dengan taburan 'mayonnaise' diatas tubuhnya. Hmm." Ia menjilat bibir, membuat Iruka bergidik ngeri untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aaaaah… Kakashi, hentikan!" Iruka memberontak hebat dibawah dekapan Kakashi, menolak perlakuan mesum kekasihnya itu. "Kaka-eengghh…" teriakannya berubah jadi lenguhan menggoda, saat Kakashi mulai mencium dadanya, dan menjilatnya perlahan. Jangan ditanyakan kemana perginya yukata tidur pemuda itu. Terkadang memang tangan bergerak lebih cepat daripada nalar seseorang.

"Kau suka, kan, Iru-Koi?" gumam Kakashi tanpa melepaskan bibir dari tubuh kekasihnya. Tidak puas, tangannya meraba turun, menyusuri perut, lompat ke paha dalam Iruka. Membuat pemuda manis dibawahnya semakin melenguh hebat. Gairah Kakashi membuncah seketika. Ini baru hebat!

Tangan Kakashi yang sedari tadi terus membelai lembut paha bagian dalam itu perlahan mulai naik, sampai tak sengaja disentuhnya sesuatu yang tampak mengeras. Sepertinya kali ini mereka sehati.

"Wow." Kakashi tersenyum lebar. Hebat. Ini yang ia impikan dari dulu. Angan-angal liarnya akhirnya tercapaikan. Dengan segera ia menyerang sang kekasih dengan ganas. Membuat lenguhan menjadi desahan yang hebat – baik Kakashi maupun Iruka – yang tampaknya sama-sama menikmati malam ini.

Menyerang dan diserang. Berkali-kali berpindah posisi, mencari sentuhan yang berbeda. Yang satu berusaha menaklukan, dan yang lain berusaha memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga - walau akhirnya pasrah dan takluk oleh kenikmatan. Terus dan terus begitu. Sampai akhirnya batas maksimum energi tubuh mereka sampai pada titik minimum, terutama pemilik surai cokelat yang setengah menutup matanya.

"Kau hebat, Iruka. Kau hebat…" bisik pemuda bersurai silver tersebut setelah berjam-jam dilalui dengan percintaan yang panas. Setengah jam tampaknya cukup untuk membuat tubuh kekar itu bangkit lagi. "Masih kuat beberapa ronde lagi, kan?" pintanya usil. Membuat mata Iruka yang tampak kelelahan kembali membelalak lebar.

Kakashi terkekeh dibuatnya. "Tidak ada penolakan, sayang…"

"Aaaanngghhh…"

Haah… Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang untuk Iruka. Malam pertama yang semakin intim dan indah. Malam yang akan selalu dikenang keduanya.

* * *

Menjelang dua dini hari, Iruka terbangun. Diliriknya Kakashi yang masih melingkarkan lengan dan kepalanya di tubuh Iruka, mencari kehangatan. Tersenyum kecil, ia membelai wajah yang tercinta dengan lembut, lalu mengecup perlahan pelipis kirinya, yang sepertinya melebam akibat pertandingan final kendo kemarin siang.

Ia mengintip jendela yang menghubungkannya dengan pemandangan luar. Taburan bintang masih setia menghiasi langit dini hari itu. Membuat Iruka kembali terhibur oleh indahnya malam. Berpuluh-puluh rasa terima kasih kembali ia tujukan pada Kami-sama. Semua tidak akan seperti ini kalau tanpa campur tangan sang Pencipta, bukan?

Masih dengan sebelah tangan yang membelai lembut helaian perak Kakashi, ia kembali teringat sebuah kalimat, _'Aku yakin hatimu belum mati…'_ matanya menerawang memandangi bintang-binta dilangit. _'Ikuti kata hatimu, bukan ketakutanmu…'_

Iruka kembali tersenyum, kembali menatap wajah tampan yang tengah tertidur pulas. Ya, benar. Hatiku belum mati, hanya membutuhkan kepastian yang kutakutkan. Dan sekarang kepastian sudah kudapatkan, dan ketakutanku sudah lenyap." Kembali dikecup puncak kepala Kakashi – mendekati pelipisnya yang terluka – "….karena aku telah memilikimu."

**FIN**

Finally, last chapter completed. Banzaii!

Walaupun demikian, tetaplah saya masih sangat membutuhkan saran, komentar, kritik minna-san yang dapat menuntun saya meningkatkan kualitas fic-fic kedepannya :)

Saa.. bagaimana pendapat minna-san tentang fic ini? Tolong sampaikan pendapat kalian dengan me-**REVIEW** yaa. Terima kasih untuk para pembaca, reviewer, maupun silent reader yang sudah bersedia membaca fic ini. Akhir kalimat, sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain… _Jaa, mata ne:D_


End file.
